Blood Behind The Tears
by LoversKagXInu
Summary: When Kagome gets everyone detention, she soon realizes that they are not alone. They are trapped in the school with a killer who has been sending her messages, warning her. Can she save everyone before they know it is all her fault? Who will survive?
1. Guess What !

**A/N December 31/08 4:21PM -** Okay, I wrote this story before on , but when it shut down all my stories that were on there were gone. So, I now want to start writing this story again. It was really amazing and everyone on Fanlib liked it, so I am hoping everyone on here will enjoy it ! Anyways, read&review and thanks for reading my stories !

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Blood Behind The Tears

_I never thought I would leave her. I always thought we would be together, always. _

_The same old sayings, "Together forever. Through thick and thin. Through anything."_

_I just never knew that thick and thin means everything - hard and easy._

_I never knew that when you say 'through anything,' that anything can happen._

_And I never knew that forever ended so quickly._

_I never thought I would lose her._

_-Inuyasha_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Chapter 1, Guess what !

Clicking of heels tapping on the floor could be heard, the slamming of the locker doors, the sound of books plopping down onto the desks. The bell rung through the school, as the students scrambled to get to their classes. People pilled into English class, you could see people walking by from the window that was next to the door.

The second bell rung, allowing the teachers to start their class. Backpacks zippered up and down, as the teenagers looked through their bags for their notebooks, and a pencil. The teacher took to the front of the class room, her little legs almost falling out of the heels that made her four inches higher.

She took a piece of chalk and began to write on the board, assigning them their work for the class. When she was writing the last word, the chalk broke, crumbling to the floor. She laid the chalk onto the metal space, and turned around to face the class, she gave them a small smile, "Good morning class." as she walked over to her desk, opening up her planner.

She began to call students. "If you are here, either raise your hand or call out 'here' in a clear voice." She began to go through the list, there were about twenty-five students in the class. She started from the top.

"Suki?"

"Here."

"Miroku?"

"Here."

"Koga?"

"Here."

"Inuyasha?"

There was no sound, no whisper, nothing. The teacher raised her head to look upon the class, she put her pen down as she walked from behind her desk to the front of the class. She put her hands on her side and looked around the each of her students.

She raised an eyebrow to them, her eyes narrowing. "Does anyone know the where-abouts of Inuyasha?"

Miroku slide farther down into his desk, trying to cover his face. He opened a book and began to read over it, he looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow. "I swear, I have no clue!" He gave a sheepish grin, and put his head back into the book.

There was a hard knock on the door, everyone glanced over to the door as the door knob suddenly turned and was pushed opened. He stepped into the room, his jeans hanging off of his hips, his shirt was black and red, his shoes were untied and his books were being held by his hand, they rested on the side of his hip.

He walked in and gave a small smile to the teacher, "Hello Miss. Gardiner." He through his books on his desk and walked up to the front of the class. He jumped onto one of the students desk, he winked at her and then turned to Miss. Gardiner.

She crossed her arms, and swayed her hip to the side. "Inuyasha, what is your excuse this time for being late? Evil flying monkeys captured you and put you on a train to Iceland? Your house was invaded by aliens who speck spanish? The F.B.I was investigating your house because of a cake gone missing?"

She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, his eyes rolling backwards. "No, you got it all wrong. The evil flying monkeys teamed up with the F.B.I, who were searching my house to find the spanish specking alien in a cake, and when they found the alien, they all hopped onto a train to Iceland. True story." Laughter flooded through the classroom. Inuyasha gave a little giggled as turned back to the teacher.

Miss. Gardiner was always on Inuyasha's case, at least that is what everyone else saw. Ever since Inuyasha started grade eleven, they always were getting on each other's last nerve. This was Miss. Gardiner's first year teaching, so Inuyasha didn't start her off good. One time, he snuck into her class after she left, and he changed all of the locks in her room so that she couldn't give them a test.

She found out, and Inuyasha had to spend a month after school with her. Another time, he found her application, she was turning twenty-three and so on her birthday, he got a cake for her, only it had a picture of a man with a speedo on it, saying 'twenty-third times the charm.' He got in trouble again, even for being considerate.

She nodded to his explanation, "See me after school today, Inuyasha. Take a seat and do the questions on the board."

He jumped off of the desk and then took a bow, "Yes, your excellentcy! But, I cannot stay after school. I have an appointment. Sorry." He through the note at her, and spun around.

He walked over to his desk, as Miss. Gardiner went back over to her desk and continued with the names. Inuyasha took out his notebook and opened it up to English. He dugged in his backpack, looking for a pencil. He didn't have no.

_Damn, _he thought, _how the hell am I gonna do my work ? _

He looked over at Koga, then he looked over at Miss. Gardiner. She had her back facing them, as she went through the school's website on her computer. Inuyasha ducked down and poked Koga, who was sitting beside him.

Koga didn't turn his head, so Inuyasha whispered as low as he could. "Psst. Koga, got a pencil?" He didn't answer him, Inuyasha tried again. "Psst. Koga, do you have a pencil?" He still didn't answer. He sighed, and looked around the classroom. He spotted Shippo.

Shippo was a quick leaner and jumped from grade 7 to 9 in one semester, so now he was smarter then most of the grade eleven students. Spippo began flipping his pencil around his fingers, and back down to let the tip of the pencil touch the paper, and then he did it all over again.

Inuyasha cleared his throat for a moment, and then whispered. "Psst. Shippo, do you have a pencil?" He didn't even move an inch. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _not this again_. "Psst, Shippo do you have a pencil?" He still didn't turn around or make a sound.

Inuyasha sat there in his seat, wondering what he should do. He either had to choose between not doing his work or asking either Sesshomaru or Naraku. In grade 10, both of them fought each other so many times that they basically were suspended from school the whole year, they ended up failing over fighting. Inuyasha looked at the two.

Naraku was nearly dead, his head was laying on the desk with a piece of paper under him. Drool was running down his cheek, making a small puddle on the desk. Sesshomaru was too busy pulling the girl's bra strap infront of him to even think about work.

Sesshomaru was sitting infront of Inuyasha. He took his finger and poked Sesshomaru on the shoulder, Sesshomau spun around to face Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow to him and then asked. "What do you want, you pest?"

Inuyasha sighed as his eyes rolled in his head. He tried to sound nice, but it didn't work out. "Got a pencil?"

Sesshomaru looked at his desk, and then looked back at his annoying best friend, he nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with happiness, he smiled. "Can I borrow it?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, his hand making his way up to his chin as he strolked it, he then turned back to Inuyasha and smiled. "Nope." He then laughed as he turned back around.

Inuyasha's blood began to boil. His eyes were so big they were about to explode out of his head. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Miss. Gardiner spun her chair around and looked at Inuyasha in suspicion. "Mr. Forrest, is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha stood up in his seat, his hands fists at his sides, his face was like a fat red tomato. His eyes were bulging out of his head, everyones' eyes were on Inuyasha. "Your damn right there is something wrong! I am trying to do my work, but I don't have a pencil. So, I try to ask people if they have a pencil but they won't answer me. Psst, got a pencil? Won't answer. Psst, got a pencil? NO ANSWER. Now, could someone just me a god damn PENCIL!?"

Arms were shot out into the isles, each hand held a pencil out for Inuyasha to take. He took the one that a cute blonde passed him, it had a note attached to it. "Thank you."

Inuyasha gave Miss. Gardiner an innocent smile, and then began to start on his work. "So, should I even tell you that you now have double detention with me after school starting next Monday?"

Inuyasha's head shot up, he slowly shock his head. "I kinda figured. See you then, Miss. Gardiner." The teacher strolled back to her seat, as Inuyasha watched her walk away, he took the note that was attached to the cute blonde's pencil.

It asked him if he wanted to do something Friday night, Inuyasha glanced over at the girl. She turned her head to look at him, she smiled. He nodded and then gave her a wink and a flirty smile. The girl's face turned seven different shades of red, as she turned around and put her head back into her books. Then, all of a sudden, the bell rung through the school again.

Everyone packed up their things and started to walk out of the class, Inuyasha finished writing of his piece of paper, put his things in his backpack and ran out the door after the cute blonde.

Her name was Suki. She had almost white blonde hair, she had dark green eyes that looked like two emeralds. Her lips were a fruity peach with sparkles on it from lip gloss. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, with a black and white hulter top, with black heels on with white laces that went up to just below her knees.

Her hips swayed back and forth as she got ot her locker, she opened it and put her English binder into it. Inuyasha ran over to her locker and knocked on the open part of it.

Suki looked around the locker and saw Inuyasha leaning on the other side with a goofy grin on his face, she giggled. "Hey, Inuyasha."

She rolled her eyes to him and then dug into her locker for her tights. Inuyasha crossed his arms, he ended up flexing his muscles to show off. Suki slammed the locker shut as she wrapped her purse around her shoulder, and then locked her locker back up. She held her tights in her left hand as she leaned in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked nonchalant, he narrowed his eyes. "So, what do you wanna do on Friday night, anyways?"

She took her hand and ran her nail along his arm, and then up into his hair. She pulled her hand out of his hair and then rubbed his cheek, she gave him a smile, "I don't know. Considering that your the dating expert, I thought I would let you decide on what we do." Her hand made her way down to his shirt, she tugged on it until she got a loose hold.

A naughty grin crawled onto Inuyasha's face. "Or, what we don't do."

A giggle could be heard from Suki, she brought her head up to his ear, as she whispered to him. "I'll wear my short skirt, so you won't have to try as hard to get them off me." She kissed him on the cheek, as she walked away.

Inuyasha watched her walk away, her hips rocking back and forth.

"Nice catch, huh ?" A voice spoked to Inuyasha.

Drool was running down the side on Inuyasha's mouth, he stammered to talk. "Yeah."

Laughter could be heard, when Inuyasha finally snapped out of it he could see Koga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru pointing at him while they laughed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Alright, laugh your asses off. But the joke is on you. I gotta date with Suki Collins on Friday night."

They all stood infront of Inuyasha and bowed to him, Koga spoke in a deep voice. "We are not worthy!"

Inuyasha raised his fist to his chest, as he looked above them. He laughed, "Get up, you idiots." They all raised when they were told.

Koga patted Inuyasha on the shoulder, with a grin on his face. "My man, your going to be going on a date with _Suki Collins_. She is the one girl that is more popular then your girl, Kagome."

Inuyasha pushed Koga off of him, he narrowed his eyes until they turned to slits in his face, "Kagome ain't my girl. We're just friends, is all."

Miroku nudged Sesshomaru, "Friends with french benefits." Laughter filled the area around them.

Except for Inuyasha. He stood there looking at all of them. When they finally stopped, he commented. "Come on, you know me and her are just friends. You guys just like screwing around with me is all."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, I mean for as long as I've known Kagome, she has had smart, funny, clean, charming boyfriends. Come on, Inuyasha isn't that. He can't be that!"

Miroku and Koga gave their signature handshake to Sesshomaru and then turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as he raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean I can't do it? I could do it if I wanted too."

They all went silent, Miroku was the one that broke the silence, "Really? And what are you trying to say, Inuyasha? That if Kagome suddenly wanted to go out with you, that you would change everything about you for her? The only reason why she is even popular is because she is your 'bestfriend,' I highly doubt you would change for a girl. Even if it was Kagome." Miroku just slapped him on the shoulder, as he continued walking to his next class.

Inuyasha shook his head, Koga was staring him down. Inuyasha sighed. "What the hell do you want now?"

Koga shrugged his shoulders, as he scratched his chin. "Who cares about Kagome, anyways? Right now, the only thing that is important is that your going on a date with _Suki Collins._"

His voice changed to a soft moan, teasing him. Inuyasha punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

Sesshomaru laughed at the crazy pair, "What are you planning for the date anyways?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, he shrugged. "She said that since I am such a dating expert that she left it all up to me." He smiled at his own thoughts.

Koga and Sesshomaru jumped at him, hitting him in the arm, giving him a hug and then finally bowing to him once again.

Koga stopped himself before he bowed to him once more, "Kagome should be happy to hear the great news."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Koga, resting his arm on his shoulder. "Kagome can't stand Suki. You actually think she will be happy with you dating her?"

Sesshomaru laughed at him, "Well, either one of two things will happen; one, she will be happy for you and not freak. Or two, she will flip on you and hit you with a book. Either way, I would get a good laugh.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his useless brother, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it will be that bad. Besides, nothing is going on between me and her anyways."

Koga and Sesshomaru just rolled their eyes as they walked on to their next class. Koga's voice could be heard echoing in the hallway, "Nothing could go wrong." And then a loud laugh from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was left standing in the hall, with his creepy thoughts about how Kagome would react.

_She wouldn't be that mad if I dated Suki, I don't think_, Inuyasha wondered for a moment of what she would do. He didn't think he should tell her, maybe he wouldn't. His thoughts were answered for him.

He heard the clicking of heels approaching him, he didn't turn around, he knew those footsteps anywhere. He walked straight to his locker and began to turn his lock to open it. The locker swung opened as he started to look for his books. The footsteps stopped, as a hand tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled out his notes for Study Hall, and then looked to the left. He was lost in two blue eyes; they looked like blazing, cold ice. A small grin danced acrossed his lips, as he nodded. "Hey Kagome. Whats up?"

She smiled back at him, her hand stretched up to fix her hair. It was jet black with square bangs that crossed her forehead under her eyesbrows. "Nothing really, Inuyasha. I was going to walk with you to Study Hall. Like always."

He hit himself in the center of his head, "Right. I am stupid sometimes. I completely forgot."

Kagome shrugged as she tapped her heel. "That's okay. Are you ready to go? I can help you with that English project later tonight. If you want."

Inuyasha slammed his locker shut, and then looked back at her. He got lost in her eyes again, as he nodded with a cocked grin. "I would love the help."

She met his gaze, while smiling once again. Her lips pulled back over her pearly white teeth. She turned around as they began to walked down the hall to their class. Kagome had her purse hanging over her right shoulder with her books in them, Inuyasha had his own in his backpack. When they entered the main area for the classes, everyone stopped and stared at them.

Kagome could feel herself getting smaller with every step she took.

She glanced over to Inuyasha from the cornor of her eye, he was waving to people and smiling widely. Harmony nudged him in the side. They then stopped, Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's face.

She pushed herself up on her toes, to whisper into his ear. "Don't you feel weird with people staring at you all the time?"

Inuyasha pulled away, as he smirked at her. "C'mon Kagome. Your as popular as I am. You should be use to it by now; when you are gorgeous, people notice you more."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his hip as they walked. Kagome began to blush.

_He is so annoying, so immature, so... sweet_. Her thoughts were interrupted when people started sighing when Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome, and she stepped into Study Hall. The bell rung, and people started walking into their classrooms.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to an empty table in the back on the classroom. Inuyasha put his things down and then jumped over and pulled Kagome's seat out for her and she took her seat. All of the girls sighed in sadness while they watched Inuyasha return to his sit.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

" Everyone is staring at us."

The truth was that everyone _was_ staring at them, closely. Kagome had her head in her book, but even so often she would look over her shoulder from the feeling on people looking at her. Inuyasha was sitting beside her, watching her eyes twitch to each side of her eyes and than back at her book. He chuckled when she rolling cursing at them under her breath.

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" her voice sounded cold.

Inuyasha shook his head as he kept writing in his notebook. "Nothing. Your just so... jumpy. They're just jealous because your with the hottest guy in school. And who could blame them."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her lips pulling back over her teeth. "Yeah, the 'hottest' guy in school." She laughed at her own statement.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her comment, his hand made it's way over to her own hand. Inuyasha locked his fingers into Kagome's and gave a light squeeze. Kagome's head shot up, looking in to his eyes. "Aren't I?" A smile was hanging on his lips. Kagome could feel her skin burning, her cheeks turning bright red. The girls sitting behind them started sighing. Jealousy.

Inuyasha pushed his books away from him and than grabbed Kagome's other hand and brought them together.

Inuyasha looked in to her eyes, Kagome smiled at him. Her mouth opening a little in confusion, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath in, as he cleared his throat. "Kagome, I ... umm, guess what."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what we was going to say. "What is it?"

Inuyasha gulped, his heart beginning to race faster, his skin was burning off of him. "Kagome, I'm going out on friday night..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "And your point is?"

"My point is that I'm not going alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, as she sighed. "Okay, and who are you going with?"

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to think of how to tell her. Remembering what Sesshomaru said - _Either one of two things will happen: One, she will be happy for me and not freak_.

Inuyasha looked at her hands in his, _or two, she will flip on me and hit me with a book_.

Inuyasha coughed and than looked at Kagome. "I'm going out with Suki this friday."

Kagome's eyes widened, her face was getting redder than a tomato. She looked like she was about to explode. Inuyasha took his hands away from hers, and waited.

" WHAT ?!?!"


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2, Hurt

It was lunch now.

Sesshomaru and Koga were outside at their usual spot; sitting on a stone wall, which was under a huge tree. Sesshomaru was watching the pretty girls walk by them, and hollar chessey sayings at them.

Koga was texting Ayame on his cellphone, every few minutes Koga woudl raise his head and look at the school doors to see if Inuyasha was coming, but he wasn't yet.

Sesshomaru gave up on the girls, when one of them through an apple at him and knocked him off of the stone wall. He fell backwards, and landed on his back. Koga bellowed in humor, "What did I tell you about flirting with every girl you see?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, as he pulled his arms around the back of him head, as he laid under the tree. He closed his eyes, "Soon the girls with gossip, and I'll get slapped in the face. Oh well, I like the challenge!"

Koga could only roll his eyes at him. He sighed, "Wanna make a bet?" Sesshomaru's eyes twitched.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes after a second passed, glaring at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Bet? What kind of bet?"

"Whether Inuyasha will be hurt or not. Do you want hurt, or fine?" Koga jumped out of the wall mid-sentence.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "If I know my brother," he smiled. "Than he will walk out of that building with something swollen or broken."

Koga chuckled at Sesshomaru's anology, "I bet he doesn't. I bet he won't have a hair outta place." Koga debated. "Say twenty bucks?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Koga's hand as they squeezed each others. Their fingers were beginning to turn purple when they finally let them go. A minute later, they heard cursing coming from the school. They bothed looked over their shoulder, and say Inuyasha walking over to him.

Sesshomaru smiled, "He has an icepack. I win!" he laughed through his tight smile.

Koga rolled his eyes, "No you don't," he argued. "He could have walked into a locker. Wait to hear what he says." Koga bit his lip in nervousness. As Inuyasha approached them, his eyes started to pop out of his head, his hair looked like it was going to stand on ends.

When Inuyasha made it over to them, he darted passed them and kicked the stone wall. Fumming, he turned around to face them. "I can't believe her! That little brat!"

Sesshomaru leaned over to Koga, "I win. Pay up." he whispered into his ear. Koga dug in his pocket and gave him a twenty.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the two.

Koga sighed, from losing his money. "So," he mumbled. "I guess she took it well." He got happier at the thought of Inuyasha getting hurt by a girl.

Inuyasha's breathing turned into huffs, "Kinda." he mumbled under his breathe.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "So, she hit you with a book?" His eyebrow rising in quesiton.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No," he answered. "She was so mad that instead of grabbing the one thing closest to her, she decide to take a chair instead." He sighed, "And then I tripped trying to run away from her, and landed on her book. That's how I got this, " he pointed to the side of his face, that was already turning a bit purple.

Sesshomaru and Koga exchanged a glance, and then bursted into laughter. They fell on each other as they slowing melted to the ground. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them as he went and sat under the tree. Koga was the first one to finally stop laughing, and stood up.

He looked over at Inuyasha in pity. "Inuyasha, " he cleared his thought, trying to hold back from laughing, "-instead of being abused by Kagome, why not just don't go on the date with Suki. Why not ask Kagome out instead?"

Sesshomaru began to laugh even more.

Inuyasha shook his head, "If I went near her when she was this mad, she would through more than a chair at me." He sighed. "Besides, she wouldn't go out with me anyways. She is kinda mad, if you haven't noticed!"

Sesshomaru got up from his laugh attack and then walked over to them. "You never know. If you were going to ask her, I would do it soon. That way, she can hit the other side so it can match!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him, "I'll pick my eye, and not make her mad anymore!" He chuckled a bit, and then winced in pain from his cheek.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Kagome's feet could be heared from down the hall, as she approached the cafeteria doors. She could already see Sango and Miroku sitting at a table with Ayame.

She had her phone out, probably texting Koga again.

Kagome inhaled a deep breath, and pushed the doors open as she walked in. People stopped, and turned their heads to gaze at her for a slpit second. _I guess they heard what I did to Inuyasha_, she smiled to her, _serves him right for going out with her!_

Sango waved Kagome over, but Kagome didn't notice. She was scanning the cafeteria to find Suki.

She had probably gone out for lunch, to a fancy five star restuarent. Where the chicken is imported and the napkins smell like lilacs. Kagome rolled her eyes as a bunch of people started to whisper as she walked by.

Kagome giggled, "Ain't you got anything interesting to talk about?" she shook her head as she kept walking to her regular table.

One of the girls that were sitting at the 'table of whispers,' commented to the guy beside her. "I don't even know how Inuyasha has stayed friends with her this long. She is a total bitch!"

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to cause a scene since someone couldn't be mature about the situation. She shrugged it off.

She heard the guy beside the girl laugh. "Yeah I know. It's kinda pathetic though. She is already going out with someone. Besides, like Inuyasha would go out with her and Kagome knows that Suki is way more popular than her, anyways!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. Taking a breathe, she let that one slip too and than kept walking to Sango. When she finally made it to the table, she greeted Sango with a smile and Miroku with a secret handshake.

Sango glanced over her shoulder, having the feeling of eyes watching her. She saw a table of blonde preps looking over at Kagome, when they saw Sango looking at them they turned away. She rolled her eyes at she turned her head back to Kagome, raising her eyebrow. "So, why is everyone looking at you? What did you do this time?"

Kagome shrugged, laughing a bit with her comment. "Hey, you know I never do anything wrong! It's just, " she sighed.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Just what?" she took a sip of her coke.

Miroku laughed, "She flipped on Inuyasha because he is going out with Suki this weekend." Miroku took a few fries from Sango's plate, and pushed them into his mouth.

Sango gasped, "Are you serious? He is going out with her?" she rolled her eyes. "What did you do to him if everyone is looking at you?"

Kagome laughed at her own thoughts. "Well, he told me and then I was pissed off because he knows how much I can't stand Suki. Then, I picked up my chair and was about to hit him with it,-" her eyes rolled. "-but then he got up, tripped, and fell on my book. His cheek is kinda purple now."

Sango started laughing. She shook her head, "I told you Kagome, and I will tell you again," she looked up at Kagome. She looked down at her friend as she raised an eyebrow. Sango giggled, "you and Inuyasha are destined to be together. Just get that through your head!"

Kagome shook her head, as she fixed her bangs. "If we are suppose to be together, then how come he is going out with Suki this weekend and not with me!?"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe he is just going out with her to be nice. You never know," she stood up. "He might like you."

Miroku nodded as he took his place at her side, "Even though you are going out with Bankotsu, I have to say that she is right. He has been talking about you none stop lately." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Kagome this, Kagome that! Me and Kagome are going to the movies. Me and Kagome are studying this weekend. Blah, blah, blah."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a sheepish grin. "Not that I don't like hearing about you all the time." He chuckled.

Kagome laughed with him. They started to walk out of the cafeteria, Sango took Miroku's hand. Kagome passed them and started to walk ahead. Kagome sighed, as she shook her head as she saw the couple's hand interwined behind her from the corner of her eye. _I wonder what Bankotsu is doing?_ She sighed, _I wonder if he heard_.

As they made their way to the front doors of the school, Kagome saw Inuyasha outside under their usual spot. The tall tree at the far left side of the courtyard. Kagome let Miroku and Sango go passed her as they pushed the doors open, Kagome followed a few steps behind them. The bright sun going into her eyes.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"There's Kagome." Koga commented, "You might get that matching cheek after all!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Imagine,-" he stopped. "She is probably coming over here to say that she is sorry. Just watch!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what she is doing."

Inuyasha looked to the right of Kagome, and say Bankotsu walking over to her. He growled, "I hate him."

Koga nudged Sesshomaru in the side, he cleared his throat. "Scared of a little competition, Inuyasha?"

He laughed. "There is no competition with me and Bankotsu. Kagome is going out with him, so. I just don't like him personally."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "And, it has nothing to do with Kagome?"

Koga laughed a bit. Inuyasha turned around and gave him an angry glare. "Shut up!"

Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu reached Kagome, and pulled her into his arms.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Bankotsu held her tight against his body, "Kagome," he sighed. "-I'm sorry I didn't get to see you this morning. I had basketball practice and everything."

She should have know that. Bankotsu and Inuyasha were on the same team, and she knew Inuyasha's schedule better then she knew her own.

Kagome pulled away from his, but still twisted in his hold. "I understand. It's fine. Do you want to do something this weekend?" She smiled. "Catch a movie, or go to dinner?"

Bankotsu nodded, "That sounds perfect. It would have to be after the game though. And maybe back to my place to have a little alone time, huh?"

Kagome giggled, "You have been waiting for me since nineth grade," she shook her head. "I don't get you."

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders, "If you knew how much I loved you, you would."

She laughed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I do know."

Bankotsu raised a teasing brow, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Well, if it is as much as I love you, then you love me more then your own life. Some days even more."

Bankotsu laughed at her, "Trust me, you will find out how much I truely love you soon enough."

She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care. She smiled, as she kissed him.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Inuyasha bit his lip, as he tried to look away from the two exchanged spit. He rolled his eyes, as Miroku and Sango made their way over to them.

Sango exchanged a cheerful smile with Koga and Sesshomaru, but then the cheer was gone when she met Inuyasha's gaze. She followed Inuyasha's eye to Kagome, she sighed. "Jealous much?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts, and beamed at Sango. "No," he laughed. "why would I be jealous of _Bankotsu_?" His voice changed to a girlie tone at the lasy word. The guys chuckled a bit.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, she stepped infront of him only about a foot away. She looked into his eyes, "'Cause he has Kagome," she smiled. "-and you don't!"

Koga and Sesshomaru laughed, "Ouue!"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Whatever."

Sango shook her head, "Yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes as the bell rang. "I'll see you after school, babe." She kissed Miroku on the cheek, before narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha and than walking away. Miroku watched her walk away, and back up the stairs to met Kagome and Bankotsu as they walked into the school.

When Sango was gone, Miroku turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "So, how's the cheek?" he choked, trying to hold back his laugh.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine," he rolled his eyes. "What's with your girl?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she doesn't like it when people hurt her friends. That's just my guess though."

Inuyasha's mouth fell opened. His face turning red in anger, "Are you serious? You were the one who said 'good catch' an hour ago!"

Miroku nodded to him, "Yeah, but I was also the one that said that Kagome wouldn't take it good." he laughed, "Oh well, who cares anyways. You don't like her, remember. You guys are just_ friends_."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah- " his voice sounding like a whisper. "-just friends."

He looked at them all staring at him, he pushed through them and began walking toward the school. Koga laughed and then began to follow after him. Miroku and Sesshomaru followed a few seconds later. When they entered the school, they saw that Inuyasha was stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes set on two people sitting on one of the benches, a guy and a girl. The girl looked like she was about to cry, and the guy who was holding a ring in his hand.

**A/N-** Alright, I finished this chapter! Finally. The next one with be probably up in the next week, because I have exams next week so I won't be able to update anything. Hope you like this!


	3. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: **I would like to dedicate _Blood Behind The Tears_, and the rest of the series I will surely write, to my #1 fan, Sassybratt, for showing me that I am a talented writer and that I should continue on with me amazing stories. This one is for you! 3

**Blood Behind The Tears**

**Chapter 3: I'm Sorry...**

_You know that feeling?_

_The feeling you get when you think something will happen_

_You dream about it. Hope for it_

_And as soon as that moment comes_

_It's nothing what you expected_

_You never even wanted it in the first place_

_You wanted something completely different_

_You wanted someone else_

_-Kagome_

The ring shined brighter in the sunlight than ever before. Her eyes were set on the breath-taking diamond in her boyfriend's hands. She could hear people whispering, and she could see people watching them out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't care about them. She couldn't keep her mind off of the face she saw only a few moments ago when Inuyasha walked in the school, that pitiful sympathetic expression that stabbed at her heart.

Bankotsu cleared his throat after 5 long minutes of complete silence between them, waiting for an answer.. Kagome finally blinked her eyelashes and glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha. All Inuyasha did was stare at her with a sad look on his face, his lips making a permanent frown embedded into Kagome's brain. Inuyasha pulled out of her stare and looked at the ground, also waiting for her answer.

Looking at Inuyasha, she went numb and couldn't feel anything at all. She felt like she was holding her breathe for a long time and she was out of breathe, and there was a painful stabbing feeling in her chest. She wanted to run to him, comfort him, make him see that she wanted him. But she couldn't.

"Well-" Bankotsu broke the silence, and all of the emotions came flooding back into Kagome, she could feel her arms again, she could breathe again. But her heart still stung. Her eyes trailed from Inuyasha's helplessness in the middle of the room, to Bankotsu's anxious eyes.

"I'm sorry,-" she began, but had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. Inuyasha's head picked up and stared at her, while Bankotsu sighed in remorse. Kagome then spat the rest of the words out. "I just think that we should finish school, that's all. We have only been dating for 6 months, and we shouldn't have to rush into anything stupid."

Bankotsu's eyes went wide, his mouth opened in shock and his face looked like a tomato ready to explode. "What do you mean, Kagome? We love each other. Isn't that enough?" His hand still held the ring he presented to her only a few moments ago.

Kagome looked down at the ring, and pushed it back into his jacket pocket, shaking her head. She took a deep breath in and sighed. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu. But, I can't marry you when...-" She cut herself short, at she quickly glanced over at Inuyasha. His expression was shocked, and full of question. Kagome smiled at him and turned back to Bankotsu. Standing up, she looked down at him. "We are just way too young, we are only in grade twelve, we are graduating in the spring and going to college in the fall-"

She cut herself off again to look around her, but paused when she saw a grin creep across Inuyasha's face as he watched. Kagome smiled to herself but then got right back into her conversation. "You don't know how your gonna feel after all that. I don't want you to give up your life for me."

Bankotsu shock his head back and forth, he grabbed Kagome's hands and held them in her own. His eyes stared into her own as he leaned closer to her, "I only want you, Kagome. I only love you." He paused, as he flashed a smile at her. "Forever."

Kagome's head fell. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, that her legs would give out and she would be on the floor in a matter of seconds. Her ears became numb and her cheeks were burning. She shock her head, looking at Inuyasha she spoke. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I want **you** forever." Inuyasha's eyes drowned her in a world she always knew, always wanted, and, at a time, once had. And she wanted that world back, she couldn't have a world with Bankotsu when her heart belonged to Inuyasha's world.

Bankotsu looked in the direction of Kagome's glance. He saw Inuyasha looking at her, not in a normal way but in a way that... that someone who loved you would look at you. And then, Bankotsu knew everything. In that small but perfect moment of silence and defeat, he put all the pieces of the puzzle together, and was letting go of Kagome's hands. His eyes went wide, and then he roared. "Are you serious?! **HIM**!? **He** is the reason why you won't marry me? **He** is the one you wanna be with!?" His long muscular fingers pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked between both Kagome and Bankotsu, and then turned around to face Kouga and Sesshomaru. He mouthed the words: "Help me," and then turned around to face Bankotsu again. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, as she looked at the confusion and happiness in Inuyasha's eyes, and at the fury and revenge in Bankotsu's eyes. _What have I done?_

Inuyasha took a few steps towards Kagome, trying not to anger Bankotsu any further. As he approach her, he could feel the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders. He knew that now Kagome and Bankotsu would be broken up after this, and he could be with her. _Finally, us again_. He shock himself out of his thoughts. He smiled at Bankotsu as he finally stopped only about a foot away from Kagome. "Bankotsu look, there are probably a million reasons why Kagome doesn't want to marry you. Not me though!" He lied through his teeth, he knew that Kagome wanted to be with him and not Bankotsu.

Bankotsu growled at Inuyasha, as he ignored his arogant comments and looked back to Kagome. "Kagome..." he whispered, her eyes turning to him as she sighed. "Come on, love. We can work through this. A few evening jobs after High School, a small apartment at first maybe, but we can make it work. We can do it." His smile was fake, he knew the answer to his already answered question.

"No," she answered softly. "I can't be with you anymore, Bankotsu. Please understand that." Kagome whipped a small excaped tear that ran down her cheek, Inuyasha sighed at her sadness. Kagome swiftly turned to him, "Inuyasha..." she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, his eyes searching her own for answers, but he couldn't find any on the surface. "Yes."

"Can you drive me home? I don't feel well, and I just want to be in my room. Please?" she sounded so weak and helpless.

Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. "Sure. Go get your things from your locker and I'll meet you out at my car. Okay?" She nodded to him and turned to walk away to her locker.

When they were alone, Bankotsu pushed Inuyasha in the shoulder and growled once more. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, and waited for Bankotsu to speak. "If you even think that this is your oppertunity to get with her, think again. Me and Kagome will be back together before you can even try anything."

Inuyasha snickered, shaking his head he walked toward Bankotsu, until they were only noses apart. "What makes you think Kagome will go back with you? She needs someone who will respect her and love her like a human being, and not a piece of meat." He narrowed his gaze at him as he turned and started to walk over to his brother and Kouga, still standing in the door way.

"She will never love you." Bankotsu shouted. "You are just wasting your time!"

Inuyasha stopped only a few feet away from Kouga, he turned around and smiled at Bankotsu. "We'll see. She might even accepted my ring," he laughed as he pulled Kouga and Sesshomaru out of the school doors with him.

*** * * * ***

Kagome turned the dial on her locker half a dozen times before it finally opened. She grabbed her purse and backpack and through her Biology and Canadian History books into her backpack, too. She grabbed two pencils from her shelf and slid them into the front pouch. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her hair and checked her makeup over.

"You gotta look pretty for him, huh?" her heard a voice behind her. She spun around and saw Sango and Ayame sitting on one of the pod benchs. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Oh, it's only you guys. I thought it was Suki for a minute there." Kagome turned back around and took her lock out and twisted it through the hole and locked it again. She set the first two numbers for the next day, and then leaned her back on her locker. "So, what do you gossip queens want?" Her voice was annoyed but sarcastic all at once.

This time, Ayame was the one to speak. "We just want to know why you turned Bankotsu down. He is smart, funny, romantic, and completely gorgeous. Woo!" Ayame fanned herself with her left hand as she fell on Sango. Sango laughed at her acting skills.

"Yeah, Kagome. How come you turned him down?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes looking all around her, but at her friends. "I just don't want to marry **him**. There's nothing else to it."

Sango nodded, but didn't let go of finding the truth that easily. She stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Does this have to do with a certain half-demon we know, mhm?" Her eyebrows perked up.

Ayame gasped, "KAGOME!" She shouted. "Don't tell me you are actually thinking about dating him. After then night with... well, you know." Ayame eyes were boulging out so far they were going to pop out of her head.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and sighed. "I know Ayame. That was back in the summer though, and Inuyasha had no idea what happened. It's fine." She started walking down the hallway but was stopped by Sango's annoying questions.

"What, are you going to date him now?" her voice sounded more like a fact then a question.

"How could you, Kagome? When were you planning on telling us? Huh? Your bestfriends!" Ayame seemed a little more ticked than before.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, looking from Sango to Ayame. "I'm sorry. I would have called you guys later on or something. I just have to get out of here, and away from Bankotsu. I going to probably go hang out with Inuyasha for a little bit."

Sango sighed, than joined back into the conversation, after her question got ignored. "Bankotsu really likes you, no loves you, and you going to leave him because of Inuyasha! Please. Please tell us you won't kiss him."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry. I just can't. I kinda told him I wanted to hang out with him tonight."

Sango shooked her head. "I knew it. Same old Kagome. Always wanting the guys."

Ayame sighed in defeat, "Yeah. Always wanting to be in the game," she shook her head, her eyes narrowing in Kagome's direction. "You'll never changed."

Kagome bit her lip, anger building up inside of her. "Well I'm sorry if I want to have a little fun for a change. Bankotsu never wanted to do anything fun, at least Inuyasha has a sense of adventure. I wanted to say yes to Bankotsu, but I just...-"

Sango cut her off, her voice raising and soundsing more cruel. "But you did, Kagome. Even if you wanted to say yes, you still said no to him."

Kagome nodded to her friends, and for the first time since she met them she finally realized she was wrong. "Your right."

Kagome began to walk down the hallway, leaving them behind her. Sango decided to ask her again, "What, are you going to date him now?"

Kagome stopped dead her tracks, her feet felt like they were stappled to the floor and couldn't move them. Without looking at them she commented, "Maybe. You never know." She smiled to herself. "I want to though,-" She added, but then began to walk again. "Call me later and tell me what I missed in class. Bye." She walked faster down the hallway to get away from the voices inside and outside of her head.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha sat in his car, holding the steering wheel and watching the school doors. Waiting to see Kagome walk down those steps and come into his car. Wanted to talk to her and see what her real reasons were for breaking up with Bankotsu, and he also couldn't wait until he could leave Kouga and Sesshomaru's constant questions.

Kouga was puzzled, he walked back and forth: taking three steps forward and then taking five steps back. Inuyasha hoped that if he continued that pattern that he would be at the other side of town by sunset. Kouga asked him again, "Do you like she wants to be with, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he turned to them as he sighed. "For the millionth and two time, I have no idea why she broke up with Bankotsu." He shock his head, seeing the eyes Kagome stared at him with were engraced into his mind. They ached at his heart, those eyes only showed pain when he saw them.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the hood of Inuyasha's car, and finally commented after five minutes of complete, but beautiful, silence. "Maybe she has finally realized that she wants to be with you."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha could manage to say. But, even thought he didn't say it out loud, he was hoping the reason for Kagome rejecting Bankotsu was that she finally realized that she wanted to be with him instead. He felt in leg jiggle at his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and it was Suki, asking what he was planning on doing for their date. Inuyasha texted back saying that he couldn't make it and that he was sorry.

He then thought of Kagome; the reason why he cancelled his big date the next evening. All of his thoughts were whipped out when he heard Kagome yell his name as she walked down the three flights of stairs infront of the school entrance.

Sesshomaru jumped off of Inuyasha's car and Kouga stopped dead in his pacing and watched Kagome approach the car. Kagome stopped only two feet from the passenger's door, she looked at Kouga and put a fake smile on. "Hey Kouga."

Kouga smiled at her, his too was fake. "Hi Kagome. Haven't seen you much since the summer. Fun times, huh?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks beginning to redden and she nodded, "Oh, yeah. Alot of fun. Well, I'll see you guys around." She pulled the door handle and opened it. Slidding in the seat she put her purse and backpack in the back seat. As she bend over to put them in the back, Inuyasha noticed a small tattoo on her chest, just below her shirt line. Kagome sat up straight in the seat and smiled at Inuyasha. "So, do you wanna take me home... or go do something fun?"

Kouga and Sesshomaru were already a few feet away and he yelled to them before answering Kagome, "I'll talk to you guys later. Remember, twelve o'clock at the corner of Volture and Hellen. I'll see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru waved at him as they entered the school.

He then turned to Kagome, he could feel the pressure seeping in already. "I told Suki I wasn't going on the date after all. Are you still mad at me?"

Kagome shock her head, as she looked out the window. "Nope. Now, what do you wanna do?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he turned on the car, and pulled the lever into drive. "I don't know. Anything you wanna do is fine with me."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Alright then." she thought for a moment, she thought of a great idea, and then spoke again. "Let's go to my house and get a few things. My mom is still at work so she won't hollar at me for skipping school." Within a few seconds, Inuyasha was racing down the road to Kagome's house, unaware of the plan Kagome had up her sleve.

**A/N :** Hope you like this chapter, the next one is going to be a real scream! Lolz, don't worry though. It will be really good, and interesting. It took me a while to update up hopefully it won't take me nearly that long to update my other stories and this one again. I love you all ! 3:) - LoversKagXInu


	4. Overwhelming Desires

**Blood Behind The Tears**

**Chapter 4; Overwhelming Desires**

_You cant change your mind when its set,_

_You cant find a way out when there is no other way,_

_You cant unsay words you never meant,_

_You cant make your heart love someone when you dont._

_I love you.._

_-Kagome_

The engine cut lose as Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up into Kagome's driveway. Kagome grabbed her backpack from the past seat and quickly jumped out of the car. Inuyasha, with his wonderful smooth personality, took a double take in the rear view mirror before pulling the door open and getting out. Kagome through her backpack around her shoulders, and looked up the huge set of stairs they were about to tackle. Inuyasha sighed at the effort of walking up the stairs, "I cant believe your parents make you walk up those steps _every_ day," he shook his head.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and punched Inuyasha lightly on the arm. "Its not that bad, once you get use to it." She giggled and started on the journey up the treacherous stairs. Inuyasha hung his head low for a moment, and with a heavy sigh he started to follow Kagome up the stairs to her house. Kagome was a good ten or more steps ahead of Inuyasha, he was huffing and puffing to try to get up the next step while she was running up them.

Inuyasha gave out and laid across the steps, the sun shining down on his face, with his mouth opened and sucking in fresh air. Kagome appeared above him, and cast a shadow over him, blocking his eyes from the bright sun. He slightly opened an eye to look up at her, he sighed. "Maybe you added a few more steps," he suggested. "I can't remember you having this must!" he heaved, and almost coughed.

Kagome shock her head at him laying there, she offered him a hand and he gratefully took hold of up and pulled himself back up onto his feet. He brushed himself off then set his hands on his hips, looking at Kagome. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You haven't walked up these steps almost 2 years," she retold the story with one word. "Remember?"

Inuyasha did remember. It was the day she went away to visit her father a few summers ago, re-hashing the past, Inuyasha slipped into his memories and was brought back to the day when she left for her father's for the summer.

* * *

_The wind was making the trees sway back anf forth as the leaved rustled in the slight breeze. Kagome had on her tight jean shorts with pieces of white thread hanging from them, and a yellow tank top on to make. Inuyasha only hand on a pair of his swim trunks, since he had run from his house where he was swimming to say goodbye to her. Inuyasha helped load Kagome's suitcase into the trunk of Kagome's mother's car, and slammed it shut. He tossed her bags into the backseat and also shut the door behind him._

_Kagome's mom forgot her purse and ran back into the house to get it, as Kagome and Inuyasha went and sat under the old tree, the wooden bench hot from the sun, but cooling down from the breeze. Inuyasha leaned back, as his muscles tighten into a perfect shape, while his abs could be seen. Kagome fiddled with her fingers, turning one over the other and then going in a different direction. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha for the entire summer, nor did she want to say goodbye to him, even if it was only for a few short weeks._

_Inuyasha cleared his throat while laughing, Kagome's head shot up in the process as she starred at her best friend. He gave her a bright smile, maybe almost brighter than the sun itself that glowed with pearl white teeth, and then was gone when it turned into a slight frown. Kagome gazed into his eyes, wanting to know what to say, or what to do. But there was nothing either of them could do, for the first summer since they were five, they were going to be apart. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, "It's only a few weeks." he told her. "-when you get back, we'll be starting High School." _

_Kagome laughed at the thought of them going to High School, at the thought of being together and lasting long enough for that. She nodded her head, and smiled back at him. "Try not to get into too much trouble when I'm gone," she teased him. Pulling her hand out for him to grab it. For a second, Inuyasha froze. He had never thought of Kagome anything more than his best friend, and now with her going away from the entire summer, he didn't think he wanted to have her leave without a proper goodbye. He took her hand in his, and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_She was pushed into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands slowly pulling around him to pull them closer together. For that moment, Inuyasha nor Kagome wanted to let go, physically and mentally. Didn't want to let go of the embrace that combined both of them together, or to let go and be apart for the summer. Inuyasha's hand travelled up to Kagome's hair, as he pulled her ear over to his lips. He whispered; "Kagome, even if your going away for the summer, and that we are best friends, I can't help but feel.." he stopped. He pulled out of the embrace to look at her, and for the first time in the years they knew each other, he saw Kagome as simply pure perfection._

_Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Inuyasha." she sighed, knowing what was probably going to follow after. "-we don't have to talk about this now, let's just wait til I get back and everything and then talk about it." She looked down at her feet, not wanting to face him. Kagome cared about him too, for months now she had hidden the fact that she liked him more than her best friend, and she didn't want their friendship to be ruined or sacrificed because of something as stupid as 'love'. She couldn't and wouldn't lose someone so close to her over this. She wouldn't._

_Inuyasha pulled his hands up and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She could tell she had a scared yet caring look on her face, while he had a hurt and confused one. He said; "I can't help but feel that this could be more than a friendship, that we could be more than friends. If you don't feel the same way I get it, but if you do than great." Kagome felt like her world was spinning, and her eyes were whelling up with tears, "Kagome, all I'm asking for is a chance. Will you give me that chance?"_

_Kagome didn't know what to say, everything she had wanted to say to him just disappeared and focused on the question he had asked. Did she love him? No, but she knew that she could in time. She liked him more than a friend so she knew she could love him eventually, if they did date. Kagome smiled, not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha waited for him answer and he got it. "You've had a chance all along, Ive been just waiting for you to take it." She laughed, and pulled him into another hug. _

_Inuyasha pulled free from the embrace and brought their lips together, in a small but perfect kiss. Kagome heard her mom call her name and they jumped up from the bench. Her mom was waving at them to come over, as she got into the driver's seat. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and motion him to follow her to the car. They walked until they got to the passenger side door, before Kagome opened the door, she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek, "Again, try not to get into any trouble." she laughed, and turned to open the door._

_His hand pulled out in front of her and stopped her hand in mid pull, he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Not when your around," he grinned. "I'll miss you, call me the moment you get back." Kagome could feel herself ready to cry, so she pulled him into another embrace, trying to soak up the tears that fell out in his shirt. "Goodbye," she whispered to him, "I'll miss you, too." she pulled away, and wihout looking at him she got into the car. She buckled her seat belt and they pulled out of the drive way, Inuyasha waved to her as she disappeared into the busy traffic._

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the step as his memories started to fade away, he heard Kagome shout his name and he looked up to see Kagome standing at the top of the staircase, his past had carried him away to somewhere else and now he had to tackle the stairs. Kagome waved to him as he started to climb the tremendous amount of steps. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, Kagome was jiggling the key in her front door and trying to get it opened.

Inuyasha looked around and noticed that everything was the exact same as before when he was here; the little bench under the old tree, a perfect size to fit two people, while cherry blossoms flew around in the breeze. Inuyasha could have imagined everything on that summer afternoon, and a part of him yearned for that day again. To smell the sweet fragrance of tangerines off of Kagome's hair, and to move his hands over her soft skin, and hold her in a tight embrace forever. He wished everything could be like that day, so perfect and no chance of failures.

Inuyasha ran over to the house when he saw Kagome finally step inside, she left the door opened for him to follow after her. He pushed the door opened a little more and stepped inside. The house, too, was the same as he remembered. Almost nothing had moved and he knew where almost everything was, he saw Kagome looking for something in the fridge. And something came over him, after today at school seeing Kagome turn down Bankotsu's proposal and now remembering the past with her, he wondered a few things. "So," he stated to get her attention. "Why didn't you say yes to him?"

Kagome spun around to quick she could have gotten whip lash, "What do you mean? Bankotsu?" Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not even 18 yet, like I want to be tied down for the rest of my life. I just don't want to get married now and maybe I don't love Bankotsu enough for 'forever'." She traveled across the room in a fluid motion. As she grabbed a glass and started to poor a drink for her self, "Want anything?" she hollered over her shoulder.

When he didn't answer she turned around to stare at him, she raised an eyebrow, and instead of answering her question, he asked her one. His face was serious and his lips moved in strange ways to him, "Would you want things as they were?" She laughed, and he didn't think she knew what he was talking about at first, so he continued. "As in, two years ago when you left for your fathers. Would you want that again?" Kagome slammed a glass on the counter, and spun around in anger.

She eyes shot through him like daggers, and her face twisted into a storm of anger. "What?" she rolled her eyes and turned back to pouring her drink. She mumbled as she walked around the kitchen, "Okay, you know what I'll admit it. Bankotsu was right, the only reason why I wouldn't marry him is because of you," She stopped as she went and put something back into the fridge. "I want everything the way it was, perfect. Me and you and just everything. I don't want to hide my feelings for you again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mouth fell opened, he was flabbergasted and confused, yet thrilled that she felt the same way as him. "You want everything the way it was?" He started to walk towards her, she set down her glass and nodded to him, also taking steps in his direction. "What if it ends our friendship this time?" he didn't want to even think let alone ask that question, and she simply replied; "That won't happen, it would end. Us or our friendship."

They finally stopped only a foot away from each other, he looked down at her and smiled. "Well, looks like we have some catching up to do then." He laughed at his own thoughts, Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Her arms slowly made they way around his neck pulling him close to her as she bit her bottom lip. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and re-opened them, "Do you remember where we left off two years ago?"

Kagome pretended to think for a moment, and then gasped in surprise. "You know what, I think we were right here;" she trailed off as Inuyasha brought his lips down on hers, crushing any chance for her to continue speaking. Inuyasha's hands made their way down to Kagome's hips as she moved them back and forth. Kagome's hands trailed down his collar bone to his shirt, and started to unbutton the top one. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, and eyes her. Kagome still continued to un-do his the buttons to his shirt, "You broke up with Bankotsu an hour ago and now wanna sleep with me?" He laughed.

Kagome shook her head, and kissed him again. She pulled his shirt off and through it over her shoulder onto the kitchen counter, "No. I thought of nothing but you for a while, and about breaking up with Bankotsu for you. Him proposing just made it easier for me, and sooner for us." A grin came across her face as she traced over his belt to his already low jeans, he too attempting to pull her own shirt off. He laughed as he pulled her up onto his waist, "Guess we're getting into trouble now, huh?" he said as he staired to carry her up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N -** BAMMMM ! I didd ittt :D another chapter, and I am beyond sorry. hereee you go Sassy! :) hope you like ittt ;), Ill try to update sooner for the next chapterrr.


	5. The Deepest Secret

**Blood Behind The Tears**

**Chapter 5; The Deepest Secret**

_Every guy always asks me:_

_"What does he have that I don't?"_

_&& I reply; my_

_[ **H E A R T** ] _

_-Kagome_

Kagome woke up the next morning with a million things on her mind; Inuyasha, her friends, and her life. All three of them seemed so far off from the other, but mixed and balanced rightly together everything could and would be perfect. If only it were that simple. Her friends were made at her because of Inuyasha, picking him over Bankotsu. It wasn't her fault, or Inuyasha's, that they cared for each other so much. Yet her friends obviously didn't understand or see it. Kagome wished that she would just crawl back under the covers and remain there for the rest of her High School days, but then it would make her seem weak and a coward.

With a groan she pulled the covers off of her and slide out of the bed, she noticed something navy blue in the corner of her room. She slowly stood up, scratching her head and rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the unfamiliar object. Picking it up, she realized it was Inuyasha's shirt. She laughed, and clutched it in her hand. She through it over onto her bed and then left her room with a door slamming shut. Walking down the hall, she could smell her mother making breakfast, but Kagome took a stop at the bathroom first.

Turning on the taps, she grabbed a large towel for her body and a smaller one for her hair; setting them both on the floor beside the shower. She starting to pull her clothes off, tossing them into the hamper before stepping into the blazing hot water. The warm liquid splashed against her skin. She began to get lost in her thoughts, and memories of certain moments from the day before started to emerge into her mind. Inuyasha kissing her lips, and going farther down her body; Kagome and him moving in ways that were so fluid and unimaginable to her. She couldn't explain the feelings she was having towards Inuyasha, and maybe she didn't want to.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned off the hot water. She drained her hair as best as she could, before stepping out onto the shower mat. Picking up the big towel she wrapped it around her body, tucking it under her arm. She snatched the smaller one from the floor, throwing her hair over her head and wrapping that towel around her hair, to make it look like a cone shape on her head. After she was certain her towels wouldn't fall off of her, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out, a cold breeze hitting her bare legs as she tip toed back to her room.

She scanned around her bedroom, righting to decide what to wear. She spotted a pair of her ripped jeans and through them onto her bed to put on later, and searching for a top to make. Finally, she found her black shirt with gold, silver and white designs all over it, and tossed that over with her jeans. She picked out some makeup to wear, and hung a pair of silver hoops through her ears. She poured foundation onto her hands and rubbed it around her face, adding a dark powder on afterwards. Taking eyeliner, she traced the edges of her eyes and adding thick mascara to every lash on each eye; carefully.

She quickly blow dried and straightened her hair, flipping it over and behind her head a few times to get some body out of it. She combed it through one last time, and sprayed a shiner through it. She pulled her jeans through her legs and up to her belly button, zippering up the zipper and buttoning the button. She picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head, fixing it so it sat perfectly on her hips. She walked around her room, picking up anything she would need for school; she grabbed two of her binders and a few mechanical pencils that laid on her desk. She picked up Inuyasha's shirt and pressed it down into her backpack, not wanting anyone to see it. Just in case.

She raced down the stairs, not wanting to talk to anyone in her house at the moment. She took her keys and left the house without eating anything, she decided she would eat something at school. Walking around the side of the house, she clicked a button that opened up the garage and revealed her car. She through her backpack in the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side. She opened up the car door and slide into the seat, she took her keys and stuck one into the car and turned it. Reeving the engine, she turned beside to her back pack.

Kagome dug through the pockets looking for her cellphone. She finally found it at the bottom, buried underneath pencils and pens. She tossed them into the corner of her bag and pulled out her phone, turning it on in the process. As it slowly turned on, Kagome switched gears and started to pull out of the driveway, down to the street. Kagome turned onto the road and the tired squealed at she drove towards downtown. She flipped open her cellphone and dialed Sango's number, while listening to the dial tone she passed a few friends from school; she casually waved and went back to listening for Sango to answer.

"Hello," Sango's voice echoed through Kagome's ear, as she sounded as if she just woke up.

Kagome laughed at her, usually Sango never got up before ten o'clock and arrived at school late for lunch, if you can be late for lunch. And some days Sango would amaze Kagome and actually be there before she was, today was a late day. Kagome moved the phone around on her shoulder, while changing intersections, "Morning sunshine," Kagome laughed. "You wanna drive to school, I'm on my way to your house."

Sango yawned and Kagome could hear she scratching her hair through the phone, Sango grumbled out something under her breath, possibly a curse or two at Kagome for waking her up, and then she sighed. "Guess so," she accepted, as she rubbed her eyes. "When are you gonna get here?"

Kagome paused for a moment as she signaled for her to turn left. After making the turn and driving down the street for a few feet, Kagome then replied; "I just turned down Ohai street, I'll be there in about five minutes." Kagome saw a few more people walking to school, they hollered her name and she waved yet again as she passed them.

"Alright," Sango yawned once more. "Just walk right in when you get here, I'm try to get ready quick. See you when you get here." And before Sango hung up, Kagome could hear her curse at something after a loud thud. She probably stubbed her toe off of her bed post. Kagome laughed at the face she would've made and snapped her phone closed, tossing it into her pouch in front of her backpack.

Kagome round the turn to go onto Sango's street, she looked around and noticed that everything was the exact same from before the summer. It was the last time Kagome had been at Sango's house in a while. Kagome pulled up to Sango's house, driving up into her round turn driveway. She turned her car off, and pushed the driver door opened, stepping out and walking up the set of stairs to the front door. She grabbed the handle and pressed the door forward to open it. Kagome stepped in and looked around, looking for Sango.

Sango came running out of the side bathroom wearing only a pink bra and jeans on, as she blew past Kagome and rushed into her room. Kagome shook her head and tried to understand what she just saw. She leaned back on her heels and then decided to grab a quick drink, she took a glass from the counter and placed it under the tap as the water ran into the glass. Kagome turned the tap off, and brought the glass up to her mouth, taking a huge gulp of water before swallowing it.

After waiting a few more minutes, Sango came back out of her room with a shirt over her bra, and walked over to Kagome while holding one of her many purses. She smiled at her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry about yesterday." she recalled the day before when she flipped on her for picking Inuyasha over Bankotsu. Kagome pulled her arms around Sango too, as she continued on. "-I just didn't want to see you get hurt again, after last time with him. I only was looking out for you."

Sango pulled back from the hug to look at Kagome, "You never know with you, first it's one guy and than it's another. I never thought you would still have feelings for Inuyasha again," she smiled at Kagome, and sighed. "But I won't hold you back if you do still care about him. Just don't come to me if he breaks your heart again!"

Kagomelaughed at her friend, pulling her back into a hug. "I know, Sango. And I never thought I would ever," Kagome paused, thinking over what she had said to Inuyasha the night before; she pulled away from Sango to look at her. "It's just when Bankotsu asked me to marry him, and when I pictures my wedding.. all I could see was Inuyasha standing there at the alter. And even if my heart breaks a million times until that happens, I know he cares and he is the _one_for me. Not Bankotsu."

Sango nodded, as she squeezed her arms. "Now tell me everything. What did you guys do after you left yesterday?"

"Aha, I'd rather not tell you." Kagome giggled, both at the thought of Sango's face if she told her and at the thought of even saying it out loud, the very image in her mind was embarrassing to think about enough, let alone say it face to face to her best friend. "I thought you wouldn't want to know?" Kagome tried to weasel out of telling her.

Sango shook her head, and let go of Kagome's arms. She placed her hands on her hips, "I am your best friend, I need to know these things. I have the right to know!" she laughed at her attempt of trying to seem fearful. "Now tell me!" she began to whine like a two year old.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Kagome surrendered and tried to think of the perfect way to tell her, but there was none. How could you tell your best friend that you just slept with your ex the day before? There was no easy way to put this, and Kagome knew about her feelings towards Inuyasha.. she just didn't know Sango's feelings towards him. Either she liked him for Kagome, or despised him with a passion, and this would be a key factor for either one.

Sango began to tap her foot on the floor, becoming impatient. "Well?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and decided to whisper her it instead of saying it out loud. She took Sango's hand and pulled her closer to her, she grabbed her ear and began to whisper what had happened into Sango's ear. Everything that Kagome had wanted to keep a secret had now been exposed, and she had told her best friend with hopes of no one else accidentally finding out. Kagome didn't want anyone to know she was back with Inuyasha already.

When Kagome was done whispering it to her, Sango pulled away from Kagome slowly with her mouth hung low with a shocked look on her face. Sango was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say or how to react to this. All she did was scream at the top of her lungs. Kaogme held her ears as if to push them into her skull. After the dreadful scream, Sango put her head on her forehead and tried to calm down, but she couldn't. She looked at Kagome and shook her head. "You slept with him!?"

Kagome nodded, and thought that Sango needed to calm down a little bit more, so Kagome joked about her excuse to sleeping with him; "Have you ever seen Inuyasha naked? He is very persuasive." Kagome giggled at the thought, but Sango didn't find it that funny. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "I couldn't help it; he started talking about the old times and how much he wanted them back and how much he wanted _me_back, and.. I don't know. I guess a part of me wanted him back also."

Sango sighed at the lack of Kagome's will power, but shrugged it off with a quick shoulder roll. "Well, I can't change the past. And I do like Inuyasha, but he's on my list!" she winked at me, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Sango's chin rested between Kagome neck and shoulder, as Kagome's head rested on par tof Sango's back.

Kagome laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**X.x.X.x.X**

After Kagome and Sango finished their heart filled make-up, they both got into Kagome's car and started on their way to school. Sango turned up the music and tried to rock out to some of the tunes that were playing on a radio station, Kagome just rolled her eyes and acted like she didn't see what Sango was doing. When they pulled up to the school parking lot, Kagome's car was immediately surrounded by other people in High School, all asking her the same question; were her and Inuyasha back together?

It seemed foolish, but yet they were the perfect couple two years ago. Like a football star and the captain of the cheer team, they were meant to be. But everything fell apart, and it was a break up that would go down in history. Neither of them could have lived without having the other by their side, so they decided on a friendship. They just couldn't handle being away from each other, if they dated someone else or liked someone different, they couldn't stray far from each other. It was literally fate, and they both knew it; they just didn't know if the other did also. And it was quite clear the day before that they did, but everyone else didn't have to know now.

Kagome parked her car and pushed her door opened, hitting a few people out of the way. Sango jumped over her convertible seat and landed beside her, pushing and tearing through a few people to get to the side walk. Kagome's backpack hit her back hard from the speed she was walking to the school, while Sango kept up the pass by her side. Every few feet Kagome would look back to see if Sango had survived the horde of raging teenagers, and every time she looked she was there.

When they finally had it into the school, there were a million more people inside waiting to ask Kagome too.

Kagome just stopped and starred at them all as she tried to calm them down, but it didn't work. They wanted an answer, they wanted to know if the greatest couple in Shikon High had risen from the ashes to live again. Kagome sighed, "Here." She told Sango as she pulled her backpack off and pasted it to her. Sango barely managed to catch it within the two second notice, but evidently caught it; holding on for dear life. Kagome took someones hand and stood up on a bench, waiting for everyone to stop hollering and yelling.

Kagome waved her arms up and down, as everyone started to stop talking. "Alright, now everyone has been asking me for the total ten minutes I have been here if Inuyasha is the reason why I broke up with Bankotsu," Kagome caught her breath. As she did, Inuyasha walked into the school through the front door and heard the start of her speach. He pushed his way through the crowd to get behind Kagome, as she continued on. "And you guys are also asking me if we're back together, so I just want to say that-"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled himself up beside her, a few people cheered but silenced shortly after to hear what he had to say. He cut Kagome off and continued with his own speech, "Kagome denied Bankotsu because he wasn't the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one she wanted to be withforever. That has nothing to do with me," Inuyasha through his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him, Kagome looked up into his eyes and smiled. "But that doesn't mean it won't be me."

And after he spoke the last word, his lips crashed down on Kagome's as people clapped at the reunion of the two. Kagome pulled her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, making the kiss deeper as she moved, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and lift her off her feet, holding her against his chest. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they eventually did. They stayed linked in arms as they got down from the bench, first Inuyasha and then he grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her. As they walked away from the now seperating crowd.

Inuyasha took Kagome over to the side, to talk to her alone. He gave a quick glance at her nervous expression and laughed. "You didn't want anyone to know, did you?" Kagome instantly looked up at him, her eyes were swimming with confusion and nerves.

Yes, she wanted to be with him every second of the day. Yes, she wanted to be the one that he thought of when everything was wrong in the world, and when he thought of her, everything was a little better. And yes, she wanted to be the only person that could touch his heart, body and soul. She wanted to be and do all of those things, but she was afraid she wouldn't beable to meet the expectations. She simply hide those anxious feelings away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, pausing for a moment and then moving away. "I'm fine, go. You'll be late for class."

She pushed him away, but he only came back to give her a final embrace goodbye until third second class. The only had one class without each other this term. Kagome was pulled into his tight embrace, and she never wanted to let go; wanted to stay with him forever. There were strings that ached and yanked at her to stay with her, and she wished that were as easy as breathing. Sadly, she knew she had to leave him. He brushed her hair down, and ran his fingers softly through her long black threads. "I'll see you in History," Inuyasha let her go and picked up his books.

Sango came over out of nowhere and handed Kagome her backpack, Kagome took it and swung it around her back- adjusting it on her shoulders- and then watched Inuyasha walk away. He turned around and blew her a kiss, and she pretended to catch it and sent one back. He smiled and then disappeared into a class room door. Kagome sighed, and realized Sango was starring at her.

"What?" Kagome barely managed to get out, her voice cracked and it sounded like a low whisper.

Sango rolled her eyes as she locked her arm with Kagome's and started to walk off to their first class. Sango looked beside her friend, "You know, not every guy is like that." she murmured under he breath so no one else could hear their conversation. Sango looked over her shoulder, and then turned back. "If I were you, I wouldn't let anyone get him. Not even _her_."

And Kagome suddenly froze in realization.

How come she never thought of it? The thought has never crossed her mind in the last twenty four hours, and know it finally dawned on her. Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend who he had been off and on with for months, would probably start something with Kagome sometime during the day, and Kagome knew it would be something to talk about later. She wasn't afraid of Kikyo, nor did she care what Kikyo thought of her and Inuyasha, she was just worried about what she might do if she couldn't get Inuyasha back. Which she wouldn't.

Kagome pressed yet another thought and emotionfrom her mind, "Oh. It's Kikyo; like she would try anything. Let alone with me." she gave Sango a quick wink and pulled her into their Drama class.

The hour went by slow for both Kagome and Inuyasha. Even thought they were both in their favorite class, they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Kagome messed up on her performance, and had to re-do it because all she could focus on was him; not the lines, the vision, or even the emotion behind the act itself. And Inuyasha, being a basketball star, couldn't even hit one basket because she was all he could care about, and nothing else.

When the bell finally rang, Kagome darted out of her classroom and raced up the hall to save her and Inuyashaa seat in History. Sango followed shortly after when Kagome entered the classroom. Sango slowly walked over to Kagome, trying to catch her breath. "Did you have to run?" She rolled her eyes and took a seat behind Kagome and almost passed out on her desk.

Ayame cheerfully skipped into the class, and smiled when she saw Kagome. "So, I heard." she sighed, "And I'm not surprised." She laughed. Kagome didn't know if she was happy or mad, but then she raised up a hand to her and Kagome took her own and high-five it.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah." she mumbled. Ayame took her seat beside Sango and Kagome twisted around to talk to them both. "Just because I'm dating Inuyasha now, doesn't mean I'm gonna forget you guys." Kagome gave them a wink and laughed.

They joined in and all leaned back in their seats. Ayame cleared her throat and whipped her eyes from laughing so hard. "I wouldn't blame you, Inuyasha is fine!" Ayame gave Kagome here own wink, and bit her bottom lip. "Hold on to him or I might try to get some of that."

Kagome's mouth flew opened, as she gasped. "Thought you were in love with Kouga?" Kagome teased her about her elementary old crush on him. Ayame stopped laughing, and her face turned into a serious line. She turned around and dug through her backpack, ignoring them two for the time being.

Kagome looked at Sango and raised an eyebrow to Ayame, and then laughed. Kagome turned back around and began looking through her things to get her books out. She heard the clicking of heels on the tiled floor and then they suddenly stopped. Kagome didn't take noticed and continued looking for a pencil to use.

Then someone slammed a book on top of Kagome desk, Kagome jumped in her seat being caught off guard. A prep like giggle could be heard, "Wow. Inuyasha picked a keeper. She is probably scared of her own shadow." Kagome bit her bottom lip to control herself but she couldn't, she slammed her stuff on the desk and stood up.

"Who the hell do you think you-" she was stopped short of her sentence when she saw Kikyo standing in frontof her. That fake black hair, and nose, Kikyo starred down her nose at Kagome. "-are? What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

Kikyo's two side kicks waited in and flagged her, one of each side. When Sango and Ayame saw this, they too stood up to back Kagome.

Kikyo looked Kagome up and down and smirked, before looking at her again. She glanced beside her at her two followers and then spoke again. "Pfft. Your the one Inuyasha picked? What has gotten into him?" Kikyo laughed as her friends, Rin and Kagura, laughed with her. "You must have some nerves to go out with him when you know I am."

Kagome narrowed her eyes on her, as she pretended to think on that for a moment. "No," Kagome replied, shacking her head. "I believe he broke up with you about two months ago; your over." Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Get out of my face."

Kikyo gasped at Kagome, covering her mouth with one of her hands. "Oh Kagome, I think you have it wrong, dear." Kikyo laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Inuyasha is just in a mood right now, and the moment he realizes what a mistake it was for dating his best friend, he will be back with me." Kikyo smiled, and began to walk away.

Kagome stepped out from behind her desk and put out an arm to stop Kikyo, she walked into it, hitting her and the stomach. Kikyo took a step back as Kagome walked up to her, "You better rethink that. Why would someone like a cold blooded snake like you?" Sango and Ayame laughed behind Kagome, and Kikyo narrowed her eyes in on Kagome. Kagome smiled. "You know, I didn't believe him when Inuyasha called you a bitch, but I finally get it now."

Kagome was right in Kikyo's face, almost nose to nose, starring at her with hate filled eyes. Kikyo rolled her eyes and leaned away from Kagome, "You don't want to know what I'll do to you, so I'm gonna let you off easy this time. The moment he breaks up with you, I'll be there to help him forget you. Remember _that_."

"Do it, I dare you." Kagome spoke through gleenched teeth. The tension in the room was starting to flare up, as the bell was about to ring within a few seconds, and other students came in to take their seats, and took a second glance at the two fighting. "You think your better than me, show me." Kagome pressed her on, seeing how far she could make her go. Kagome knew she could take Kikyo if she wanted to fight her, she was just worried about what Inuyasha would think about it. But right then, she just wanted to shut her up.

Kikyo grinned, "After school. I will tear your head off; dont be late." Kikyo went to pass her and Kagome stepped out of the way. Kikyo looked back and Kagome gave her a quick wink before turning around and dropping down into her seat.

"Hi Inuyasha!" she heard Kikyo squeel as Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha walking in with Miroku. Inuyasha completely ignored her, giving her the cold shoulder, and continued walking towards Kagome. He gave her a kiss when he finally got to their seat, "How are you?" He smiled as he opened up his History binder and flipped it to a clean page.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really. I missed you." Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he brought his arm around her waist. Kagome took a quick gaze back to see Kikyo starring holes into the back of her head. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha looked down at her in guestion.

"I'm apparently fighting Kikyo after school. Nothing big." Kagome teased and played with a button on his shirt.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object when the teacher came in and began to the lesson. For a few minutes Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence, not paying attention to the other, their hands slowly made their way down under the table as they interlocked them together. Kaogme smiled at him as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Inuyasha doodled on a piece of paper for her, and wrote the words; "I love you," over and over on it. Kagome could only giggle at how cute he was.

Kagome didn't know what it was, if it was just pure happiness or dumb luck. A day ago her and Inuyasha were in a fight and now they were dating again, and Kagome just wondered how long it would last, and what would happen to them this time.

* * *

**A/N- **Another chapter, and this one is really long compared to others! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will start right away on another one. If you have any questions or concerns about my story, please let me know. R&R !!:)


	6. Fight For Detention

**Reviews For Chapter 5**

**Awesomely Awesome4**; Haha, I know it is really OOC but I previously wrote this a certain way and I'm trying to make it the same but just have more detail and like different attitudes is all. Thank you for reading though! And I hope your reading now.

**nightfalcon222**; I felt bad to put Rin as one of Kikyo's followers, but I might possibly add-in that she stands up to Kikyo later on! Sadly, the "serial killer" has absolutely nothing to do with Kikyo, tragic I know.. it would have been too obvious if I had done that. Do not worry, in this story Kagome&Inuyasha will stay together.. until the sequel! ;o I won't lie a few characters do die but they are not the main ones, so you can read easily and I'm glad you have reviewed before and enjoy my writing/story! Hope you enjoy the update.

**Sassybratt**; My toughest critic, you are. You said you were waiting for the update, so here you are! You better be one of the first ones to read considering you won't stop nagging me about updating. But I agree, a bunch of people probably wouldn't be waiting around to hear Inuyasha and Kagome tell the truth but hey, it's high school! It would definitely happen at my school, haha. It took me three days to bunker down and focus on this chapter, but I did it for you. Enjoy& thank you for your patient waiting!

**Blood Behind The Tears**

**Chapter 6**

_It's not worth winning,_

_if you don't have to fight for it_

_-Kagome_

The final bell rung through the school, as every one exploded out of their classrooms to witness the historic fight that was about to take place. Kagome was one of the last people to leave her English class. She was about to walk through the door when her teacher called her name."Kagome," she friendly squeaked. "Can you stay for a moment?" Kagome almost hit her head off of the wall, as she rolled her eyes and spun around to greet her teacher with a pleasant smile.

She walked back over to her desk and sat down, waiting for her teacher to talk to her. Before she came over to talk to her, she pulled out a handful of papers out of her desk. They were all different sizes of paper and sticking out everywhere; Kagome could even see different colors of ink varying from the original blue and black to a pink and purple. They were all held together with a white paperclip on the side.

The teaches dropped it on to the desk, Kagome didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. "Do you know what this is, Kagome?" Her teacher asked as her walked around to her desk, leaning her back on it and crossing her arms.

Kagome cleared her throat and pushed the papers away from her. "Yes Mrs. Tyash, I know what they are." She sighed as she rested her head on her hand.

"Do you know what this means?" She protested, and Kagome waited for her to say it. "You are one of the most beautiful writers in my class, that I have ever taught. Your writing could possibly touch anyone; you have a special gift." Mrs. Tyash turned her upper body to her own desk and grabbed a binder, turning around her handed it to Kagome. "Read this, it's about the writing institute that is interested in you attending. If you change your mind about going, come and tell me."

Kagome handed her back her writing and shoved the binder in to her school bag as she left the classroom in a hurry. She had to get outside to the fight before Kikyo left; she wasn't going to let her get away with talking to her like that and not being taught a lesson.

Kagome ran to her locker and dialed the three numbers, turning left and right. After a long minute of turning she pulled down on the lock and it snapped open, she pulled the door out and through a few of her books in there. She pulled her sweater out and folded it to put in her backpack and took her phone. She slammed the door shut, and through the backpack over her shoulder.

She turned to leave and ran in to a tall figure. She was thrown on the floor, almost hitting the lockers behind her. She rubbed her head where she hit, and looked up at who she ran in to. Her vision at first was blurry, but when it settles she seen who it was. "Bankotsu?"

He almost laughed at her on the floor. He smiled and let out a hand to help her up, at first she denied it but then she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She brushed off herself right quick and looked at him. "Where you headed to in such a hurry?" He couldn't help but laugh at her now, her hair was flipped the wrong way and her makeup was slightly smudged. She looked like a beat-up clown.

Kagome tried to fix was she could and then sighed. "I'm fighting Kikyo right now, I have to go."

She passed him and started to quickly walk down the halls to the main doors. Bankotsu chased after her, yelling her name. "Wait," he stopped her in front of the girl's bathroom. He tried move closer to her but it only pushed her against the wall, trying to get away from him. "This isn't about you or me; it's about _him _isn't it?" she could hear that he was devastated about the break-up from the tone of his voice.

Kagome fought back the wanting to take him back, only for the sake that he was hurting from it all. But she knew it wanted to be with Inuyasha, that was the reason she didn't accept his engagement. She took a gasp of air, and looked up at him. "This has nothing to do with Inuyasha, and you know it!"

He moved closer to Kagome, his hands pulled around her waist resting on her hips. Kagome couldn't help but look up in to his eyes, she knew that his eyes were her one weakness. His hand raised up and brushed a piece of her hair off of her face and placed it on the side of her face. "I need you with me, Kagome. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you." His words almost lit Kagome's heart on fire, she was so sure about her feelings towards Inuyasha, but she couldn't deny the fact that she did still care for Bankotsu.

Kagome was speechless and his lips were getting closing to her with each passing second. "Bankotsu," she whispered softly and before she could say another word he closed the distance between them and kissed her, at first she just stood there as he kissed her but after a while she forgot about everything; them breaking up, her being intimate with Inuyasha the night before, and about the fight she was missing. All she could think about was Bankotsu; in that moment in time all she wanted was him.

She dropped her backpack on the ground beside them. Her hand made it's way up to the back of his neck and tugged at his hair. He pushed her along the wall until he found the girl's bathroom door and pushed her inside. her hands made their way down to his shirt, tugging and pulling at it. He broke away from her for a moment to pull his shirt off and then kissed her back again. She pulled him over to the sinks, he picked her up by the waste and sat her on to the middle sink.

Kagome's hands traced around the muscles of his shoulders as his hands rubbed up the side of her legs, stopping at her waist. He tucked his hands in to the sides of her pants pulling at her underwear straps. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went to un-doe his belt. He kissed down her neck to her bra straps, his hands tickled up her back and was about to take off her bra when she was pushed him off of her.

Bankotsu stood there in front of her breatheless, he bent down and picked up his shirt, turning it inside out. She straightened her shirt and pulled her pants completely up. He buckled back up his belt as he walked over to her, she had to look away from him; the sight of him without a shirt was too hard to resist. "So," he whispered taking a deep breathe. "It's really over, than? No way I can get you back?"

Kagome looked up at him and she felt something tug at her heart; guilt. She felt bad for breaking up with him out of no where in front of every one. But she couldn't help it, she secretly liked Inuyasha for a long time and it was now that it was finally happening. "I'm sorry," she mummbled out, and without another word she ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her backpack and left the school to go to the fight.

Bankotsu started to pull his shirt over his head when the principal was in. She gasped in shock, "What are you doing in here shirtless?"

He almost kicked himself in the face for being so stupid, he pulled his shirt on and tried to walk over to her. "I can explain!" He presisted.

The principal shook her head at him. "You have no buisness what so ever being in the girl's bathroom. Detention tomorrow afternoon for you, Bankotsu!" she went to walk away and then stopped. "And don't think because it is a Saturday you don't have to show up, we will call if you don't. Have a nice evening!" She left the bathroom. Bankotsu followed her out and picked up his jacket he left when he ran after Kagome. He pulled in on and walked out of the school.

* * *

Kagome ran over towards the field. Her legs were still numb from just being with Bankotsu and she couldn't think right at the moment. So many things were going through her head and so many different feelings were passing through her heart; she couldn't decide what to do. Right now, she didn't want to fight Kikyo. She didn't have to prove anything to her or to anyone else, she was with Inuyasha and that was all that mattered.

Her pace slowed down as her turned the corner of the school and headed over to the field. She unlatched the gate and walked through. She could see a crowd forming over in the middle of the field, the school loved a good girl fight. She fixed her backpack on her shoulders and started to walk over to the buzzing swarm of people. She seen Sango and Ayame waiting for her, and people stepped aside as she walked through to the center.

Inuyasha greeted her when she got there. "Kagome," he whispered her name and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome was surprised, she didn't think that he would be there since it was a fight. She smiled and turned around to look for Kikyo. She stepped out from behind a few people on the opposite side of the circle, she hands immediately went to her ears taking out her hoop earrings and passing them off to Rin. She pulled up her sleeves and slowly walked over to Kagome.

She laughed under her breathe. "You know," she stopped in the halfway. "I almost didn't think you would show up, but that's not like you, is it?"

Kagome had been in enough fights for herself to know how to win easily, but so was Kikyo. All through out school they had always fought other people for different reasons but never encountered each other; this was a historic fight. Kagome rolled her eyes, she dropped her back pack on the ground, and pulled off her sweater. The sun was high in the sky and hit them just perfectly to light up the fight. People began to chat around them, and Kikyo stood there waiting for Kagome to take the first move.

Kagome started to walk towards her, the anger from their fight in class came flooding back to her. She stormed at her, but suddenly froze. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Bankotsu slowly driving by, looking at her. When he saw that she knew he was there he reeved the engine and sped down the road.

That's when it hit her.

Kagome shook her head and began to laugh at herself. Everyone started to whisper and wonder what she was doing, but no one could figure it out. Inuyasha stared at her as she turned around and smiled widely at him; all he could do was smile back. She looked back at Kikyo. "I'm not going to fight you." The whole crowd gasped and Kagome laughed. "Your not worth it, I know who would win anyways."

Kikyo's eyes widened at Kagome turned around and started to walk back to Inuyasha. Kikyo's hand turned to tight fists and her nails digging in to the palms on her hands. She looked around to people telling her to go after her. She blood started to boil. "No," she whispered to herself. "Don't you run away from me!" She screamed at her ran up to Kagome and pulled her back to the center by her hair.

Kagome's back was bent backwards holding on to the chunk of hair Kikyo had hold of.

Kagome's foot swung under Kikyo and tripped her head first on to the ground, she let go of Kagome's hair in the process of falling. Kagome stood above her and pulled her around to face her, Kikyo tried to get out but Kagome sat on her stomach and began to punch her head. Kikyo slapped her and tried to push her off of her but Kagome didn't stop at all. She heard Kikyo's nose cracked and kept hitting, blood rushed from her nose as she tried to get free.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran in, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and Miroku grabbed Kikyo by the arms and they tried to pull the two away from each other. Kagome fought against Inuyasha and tried to get a few more hits in, she pushed him off of her and punched her in the mouth as hard as she could before letting Inuyasha drag her back and Miroku pulled Kikyo away and dropped her off to her friends.

Rin ran over to Kikyo to help her up, she pushed her away. "Let go of me!" Rin backed off and let her sit on the ground, her nose still pouring out blood.

Inuyasha brought Kagome over and gave her her sweater, she pulled it over her head and and fixed it on herself. Inuyasha then tossed her back pack at her, and she through it over her shoulders and fixed it on her. Every one started to leave now and the field was clearing up. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to leave when the principal came storming out of the school over to them.

Her glasses were big and bulky around her eyes and she had a mole right above her lip that you couldn't help but stare at. She seen Kikyo on the ground with her nose bleeding and looked over at Kagome and seen smeared blood on her hand. She crossed her arms. "And what happened here, may i ask?"

Kagome sighed at left Inuyasha's side as she walked over to the principal, she was waiting for her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, "I can explain!" But Inuyasha came over to her and pushed her back.

He smiled at the principal but her expression didn't change what so ever. He cleared her throat, "What happened was Kikyo and Kagome were fighting over some thing stupid you see and Kagome was winning so Miroku and I had to intervene and pull them away from each other before someone got really hurt." He stood there in honour and pride that he told the truth and figured the principal would let them off easy.

She peared up at him through the tops on her glasses and rolled her eyes. "All of you have detention tomorrow afternoon at two. Don't be late." She turned to go back in to the school but Kikyo finally rose to her feet and ran over to her.

She had to take a minute because she got a bit dizzy, her nose made a blood trailed as it continued it drip. "But miss, it is the weekend!" she protested as she looked down and seen that her nose blood was dripping all over the Principal's shoes. Kikyo sighed at her head hung low and stepped out of the Principal's way.

"Tomorrow." she re-stated the date and began to walk off.

Kikyo stormed over to Kagome, still holding her nose to stop the bleeding. She stood only a foot away from her. "Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she waited for Kagome to hit her again, but she spun around and turned the other way. Kikyo sighed in relief that she was leaving and then Kagome swung back around and punched Kikyo across the mouth. Rin ran up and caught Kikyo before she hit the ground.

"See you tomorrow," Kagome turned around and started to walk with Inuyasha. "Bitch."

Kouga and Miroku were already gone and at the parking lot. Sango and Ayame followed silently behind Kagome and Inuyasha as they walked over. The guys were blasting the music in Inuyash's car and the girls got in to Kagome's car and were talking about gossip. Kagome and Inuyasha stood in between the two cars talking.

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "Something wrong?"

She almost just had sex with Bankotsu in the girl's bathroom, that's what was wrong. She didn't want to lie to him but he also didn't want him knowing and then going after Bankotsu, she knew he would. She shook her head and smiled at him. "It's nothing," she raised her head up and kissed him right quick. She turned around and walked to the other side of her car.

He laughed as he brushed the lip gloss off of his lips, he opened the door to his car and then shouted over to her. "Wanna do something tonight?"

She looked over her car at him, he smiled at her with a heart warming grin, she almost felt bad for denying it. "Sorry I can't, I'm sleeping at Sango's tonight," she watched at his expression changed dramatically. "But I'll call you later." He smiled at her and climbed in to his car before driving off. Kagome watched at he left the parking lot and then got in to her own car.

She reeved the engine on and the car bursted in to life, Sango played with the radio stations and finally decided to pick one. Ayame was in the back seat texting Kouga. She screamed out when she got a text from him. "AH! Kouga just asked me out on a date tonight!" she was jumping up and down so fast she was making the car shake.

Kagome and Sango laughed at their overly excited friend. "Kagome and I have to help you get ready." Sango told her, rotting through her back pack for her books.

Kagome pulled out of the parking lot and drove out; they were driving to Ayame's house to drop her off first. Ayame jumped out of the car when she pulled in to her driveway. "Thanks Kagome! I'll come by around like five, okay Sango?" Sango nodded and she ran in to her house.

Sango looked over at Kagome, who had barely said a word the whole drive over and ever since the fight. "Should I even bother asking what is on your mind?" Kagome looked over at her in surprise, she usually knew every thing that was going through her friend's mind; but this was different.

Kagome laughed at her. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kagome pulled out of Ayame's driveway and went straight to Sango's house, when she dropped Sango off she told her she would be over around the same time as Ayame.

The drive home was a long one for Kagome, even though she was only about a ten minute drive from Sango's house, all she could think about was being with Bankotsu earlier. She felt bad for even doing that with him when she knew that she was now with Inuyasha, and that Bankotsu still loved her, and she felt bad for going that far with him and not even telling Inuyasha about it. She got to her house and parked her car. She went in side to get ready to go over Sango's house for the night.

It was going to be a long and interesting night.

* * *

**A\N**: Thank you all so much for waiting for this chapter, it was LONG over due. I hope you all enjoy it! :)R&R


	7. Panty dropper line, Clarice speaking

**Review/Notes for Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Thank you to who-ever has read any chapter of this story and know that I do love this story/plot and I am trying to finish it as best as I can. Since I will soon turn these in to my own and use original characters, it's hard to keep writing when I know I will have to change it all eventually. But know I'm glad you still wait for all my updates!

**Sassybratt;** Yes, you're correct. Kagome wouldn't use the word 'bitch' often or probably at all, but in that moment I think any one would say that. Also, I came across something that might interest you; see since I have already wrote this story I forgot how exactly everything happened around the time they were getting ready so I googled, yes googled, and I came across my original Blood Behind The Tears that I posted on another writing site! It was horribly written since that was about 3-4 years ago. But I figure out how the rest of my story goes! Hang in there, we are half way and I'm condensing everything to make bigger chapters.

**Chapter 7**

It's amazing how much thinking you do when you're in the shower.

It must be a combination of the hot water, the steam, and all the silence that surrounds and excloses you in to the small rectangle that makes you think so much. You make your biggest decisions in the shower, when you're alone and the world seems miles ago from you, and as you slip farther in to the burning liquid and it pours down your face and dribbles down your body, making your skin burn and turn red, it calms you down and gets ride of all the unpleasant thoughts running through your head.

And it was the same for Kagome. But she thought about more than a few things in the shower; the writing oppertunity she had, the fight that ended badly with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

The writing oppertunity was an amazing honour and she was blessed to be even considered for it. She honestly didn't want to fight Kikyo, but she wasn't going to back down from her. Especially when it was over Inuyasha. She just wish the other didn't have to suffer in detention for her recklessness. She felt guilty.

_Inuyasha_. The new yet old love in her life. They fell back together easily and quickly but between the time that was between then and now it seemed like no time had pass, as if they picked up from where they ended things before. She rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, and rain her fingers through the finer pieces. She had to admit that she cared deeply for Inuyasha, more than Bankotsu, and probably more than anyone. She justfelt that as long as he was around she would be safe and than nothing would seperate them.

She was taken out of her thoughts were the scolding hot water turned to freezing cold and it made her almost jump out of her skin. She turned to fasets off and pushed the shower curtain to the side, stepping out on to the shower mat. Grabbing her towel she put on the back of the toilet, she wrapped herself around in it. She grabbed the door handle, pulled the door open and walked to her room.

Sango was sitting on Kagome's bed waiting for her.

Kagome through her brush on to her desk and went in to her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. Sango through herself on to her back and laid down, looking up at the ceiling fan. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she pulled a pair of panties up over her legs and then started to search for a matching bra. "Doesn't matter to me. Do you and Ayame want to watch movies at your place?"

Sango started to be mesmerized by the fan, spinning in circles and sending her a light breeze every rotation. "Fine with me, want to stay the night? Than we all can go to detention together." she laughed under her breathe as Kagome turned to face her.

"I'm really sorry I got you detention," she put the arms on her bra on and clipped the back up.

Sango rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to Kagome's desk, she pulled the chair out and sat down. "It's okay. I wasn't going to do anything anyways."

Then Kagome's phone started to go off.

Kagome was in the middle of shaking her hair dry when her phone started to go off. She tilted her head to the side. "Can you answer that for me?"

Sango sighed and went over to Kagome's bag. She looked in all of the pockets and then finally found it in the front. She flipped the cover up and seen _Inuyasha_ flash across the screen. She laughed to herself and answered. "Panty dropper line, Clarice speaking." Sango tried her best Russian accent, but Inuyasha wasn't fooled.

She could hear him laughing on the other side of the line. "Hi Sango. Clarice is a good prostitute name for you. I approve." Inuyasha was at his house with Sesshomaru and Miroku watching tv, when they heard the word 'prostitue' they both forgot about the tv and instantly started to listen to what Inuyasha was talking about.

Sango gave Kagome a look as she finished her hair, Kagome motioned for Sango to give her the phone. Sango reached it out ready for Kagome to take it. "It's Inuyasha," she mumbled as she dropped the phone in to Kagome's hand and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna go get a drink."

Kagome watched as she passed her and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, she could hear Inuyasha talking on the phone and brought the phone up to her ear. "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru and Miroku off of him and stood up to walk away from them. He went over to the kitchen and stood beside the sink. "Hello. I think you need to watch out for Sango." he joked around as he heard Kagome laughing.

Kagome played with her hair in her fingers, as she went and sat down on her bed. "What did you call for, anyways?"

He turned around and looked out of the window, Sesshomaru looked back at him and yelled; "Hurry up! The game is starting!"

Inuyasha glared at him and turned back to talk to Kagome. "Do you want to do something tonight? Like go out?" he winced after asking her, hoping she didn't already make plans.

Kagome sighed and he could feel a bad respone starting to come from her lips. "I'm kind of already staying over Sango's house tonight with Ayame," she lingered she words waiting to see if he was going to try to convince her to go with him.

"They could come, too. The guys and I were going to go to a club, it would be fun if you came with us."

Her lips instantly casted a smile on her face, she nodded to herself but when she realized he couldn't see her nodding her quickly said, "Yes, I'll ask the girls if they want but I think they will."

Inuyasha looked over at the guys and gave them a thumbs up; Sesshomaru and Miroku gave each other a high five and turned back around to watch the game. "Alright, we'll pick you guys up are 10 at Sango's house."

Sango was just entering Kagome's room when she was about to say goodbye. "See you than," and when Sango heard she loudly sighed and pretended to hit herself in the face.

Inuyasha started to walk back over to the couch to rejoin the guys in watching the game. "Okay, love you."

Kagome giggled. "Love you too." and she hung up the phone. She through her phone on her bed and turned around to face Sango; standing in front of her with her hands crossed at her chest and leaning to the right with one eyebrow up, waiting for Kagome to tell her the new plan for the night.

Kagome swayed back and forth before saying anything. "How do you feel about going out tonight?"

* * *

Inuyasha slipped his phone in to his pocket and went to sit back with the guys. Sesshomaru took up a chair off to the side while Miroku was sitting on the couch, eating some thing out of a bowl. Inuyasha jumped beside Miroku, grabbing a handful of whatever he was eating and stuffed it in to his mouth.

Sesshomaru grabbed the remote from the coffee table and muted the tv. Inuyasha chewed his gums and looked over to his brother. "What are you planning on doing tonight?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as a yawn spread his lips wide, shaking it off. "Probably just hang with you guys, don't have much else to do."

He looked over to Inuyasha as he slowly raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a questionable look. "That it?" he pressed on.

Sesshomaru pushed his brother in the shoulder and laughed. "You've been spending way too much time with Miroku." He flipped through the channels, eyeing his brother from the corner of his vision. "What about you?" he mumbled quietly.

"Go out and maybe come back here," Inuyasha started to read the guide but when Sesshomaru stopped him from looking at it and raised at eyebrow towards him. Inuyasha picked up a pillow and through it at him, "Shut up!"

Sesshomaru just laughed at him and clicked on the hockey game. Inuyasha slunked down in to the couch, his legs spreading as he lowered, he crossed his arms and his eyes darted back over to his brother. Miroku got up, running over to the fridge, grabbing a drink and coming back to sit down on the couch, opening his pop as a commercial was about to come on.

"What about you, tough guy?" Inuyasha elbowed Miroku in the side, causing him to spill pop on his pants. Miroku quickly jumped up and tried to dry the pop off of him. He soon gave up and sat back down beside Inuyasha.

Taking a small sip of his pop, "Thank you for that." he mumbled as the pop swished in his mouth before he swallowed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes nonchalently. "You probably won't do anything anyways tonight." Inuyasha got up and went in to the side room.

Miroku set his drink down on the table and shouted after him. "What's that suppose to me?"

Inuyasha emerged from the small room a few moments later without a shirt and clothes in his hands. He tossed the clothes in to his room and made his way back to Miroku. "You won't hook up with Sango," he shoke his head. "The chance of me hooking up with Sesshomaru is more likely."

Sesshomaru gave a slight have glare over and continued to watch the hockey game.

Miroku lightly chuckled at the thought of it happening. "Don't worry, I have my plans for Sango tonight."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both exchanged looks and Inuyasha turned back to face Miroku. "What's your plan?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his pop, he took a small sip as he leaned back on the couch. "Something." they all laughed together, Inuyasha took the remote from Sesshomaru and shut the tv off on him.

"Come on, the girls will be ready before we are."

* * *

Music blarred from girls' apartment as they got ready to go out.

Kagome was sitting on the floor with a four foot mirror in front of her and a straightener in one hand and a comb in the other doing her hair. Sango was sitting at the vanity doing her make-up and Ayame was over on the bed laying on her back trying to get in to the skinny jeans the other two picked out for her.

Ayame gasped for air as she tried to button the jeans. She also had it done but then the air escaped her mouth and her stomach inflatted, causing her to not beable to reach. She sighed. "Can I just go in sweats?"

She stood up with the crotch to her jeans opened as Sango and Kagome looked over at her. "I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind this," she gestured below her waist.

Sango opened her dresser and pulled out a black dress, throughing it over to Ayame. "I think this is more breathable to wear."

Ayame quickly went in to the bathroom to strip out of the death trap of jeans.

Kagome giggled as she left the straightener on the table and got up, checking her hair over. She walked over to the bed and picked up her dark purple dress that she laid out before.

Sango was doing her eyes and seen the color purple come across the mirror. She made a quick glance to see Kagome holding the dress. "That's a gorgeous color for you." she smiled.

Kagome returned to smile and started to get dress.

When she was about to zipper up the dress, she looked over to Sango and seen that she was just staring off in to space. Kagome walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder when she got close. "If you don't wanna go just say so and we can stay in and watch movies or something."

Sango snapped out of her daydream and looked up at Kagome, sighing. "No, I wanna go, " she protested, turning herself half way around. "It's just I don't know what will happen with Miroku tonight."

"You like him don't you?" Kagome's eyebrow slowly began to rise. Sango gave her a slight nod. "Then go for it, what's the worst that could happen?"

Sango tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Completely reject me, say he doesn't and never could feel the same for me as I do for him and leave me a sething mass on the floor..."

"Well," Kagome stated trying to find a good reply. "It probbaly won't be like that. Plus, things may happen with you two." she gave her a quick wink and went back to the mirror to check herself over again.

Sango pushed herself up out of the chair and walked over to her. "What do you mean?" she grabbed a brush and started to comb out her hair.

Kagome played around with her bang as she watched herself in the mirror. "Well, you're still a virgin so it could happen tonight, right?"

After hearing the option pop up in to the conversation, Sango sat down on the bed. Kagome looked back over her shoulder at her; Sango have her legs crossed with her dress barely covering her legs and her arms crossed lightly. "Aren't you?" Kagome asked.

She stayed silent.

Kagome's face suddenly conjorted in to shock, as her mouth opened up and almost engulfed her face. She raised on to her tip toes and her arms flailed around the air. "Really?" she tried to not shout out loud.

Sango motioned her to sit down. "Shh, it's not a big deal." she told her as she shoke her head, wondering if telling her was the smartest idea.

"Not a big deal? I'm your best friend and I didn't know you had sex," Kagome sighed and then took a deep breath, wondering when it had happened. "When did this go down?"

Sango shrugged, trying to say the least amount of details as possible. "Last year on Christmas vacation witht hat guy in our English class," she bit her lip and looked up at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were the size of plates and her expression was nothing but surprised. She couldn't believe her ears, first her best friend had sex with out telling her and now she saids it was with some one they knew. She felt a little out of the loop.

"Oh I see, well," Kagome didn't know what else to say to that. "You have practice for Miroku!" she winked at her at Sango through a pillow at her with extreme force, pitting a lamp behind them and making it fall over.

Ayame came out of the bathroom when she heard something fall. The door swung opened revealing Ayame in a black cocktail dress and her hair up in a messy half-fast pony tail. She stepped in to the room. "What are you guys doing?" she seen then picking up the lamp and placing it back on the table.

Sango looked over her friend right quick, Ayame did a little dance as she spun around. "What are you doing tonight?"

Ayame shrugged, pulling lip gloss out of her bra, opening it and spreading an even layer over her top and bottom lip. "Just staying with you two probably."

Sango and Kagome gave each other a quick side glance. "That it?" that asked at the same time as they both raised her eyebrows to her.

Ayame sighed. "You two are starting to sound like the guys!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing back and worth waiting by the door for the other two to be done getting ready. "You guys ready yet?" he shouted up the stairs.

Inuyasha peeked his head out of the bathroom. "Hold on," he shouted back as he sprayed a little bit of colon and stepped through it. He took a double look in the mirror, making sure he was good and then made his way down the stairs.

Sesshomaru blinked as the smell of Inuyasha's colon floated up in to his nostrils and he pinched back tears. "Uh, who killed the skunk?" he asked as his hand did a windshield motion in front of him to get the smell away.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

Miroku cam running down the stairs from his room. He walked over to the guys and immediately smelt the colon. "Let's go-" he stopped and fell to the floor, passed out.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he lightly kicked Miroku with his foot. "I told you that stuff was nasty."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru before going over to Miroku and kicking him in the stomach. Miroku weezed out in pain from the blow. "Get up, stupid! You're just faking."

Miroku opened his eyes as he laughed. "Yeah but that smelt isn't," he replied as he got up from the ground.

Inuyasha stuck his nose up in to the air. "Only girls like it."

"Until they smell it," he heard Sesshomaru mumble under his breath, nudging Miroku.

Miroku stepped between them. "The girls are probably waiting for us. When are we going to get them?"

Inuyasha srugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone from his jean pocket. "I'll call Kagome and ask." He dialed her number and stepped away from the guys while we waited for her to pick up.

"Hey. Yeah, are you guys ready?" he glanced at his watch. "Okay. We'll come get you guys now. See you soon. Love you too." Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. Stuffing his phone back in to his pocket, he turned around to face Miroku and Sesshomaru giving him lovey stares. "What are you guys doing?"

They both immitated him on the phone with Kagome, pretending to say cute little romantic things.

Inuyasha began to turn in to seven different shades of red but rolled his eyes."Well, at least I say I love you!"

The two of them were going to retaliate and argue with him, but realized that it was true. "You're right." Miroku said as they both pretended to bow to him.

"The girls are probably waiting for us." Inuyasha stated and they automatically stopped the teasing.

Sesshomaru went over to the key try, grabbing his own. "We can take my car out for the night." He started to slip on his shoes.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and got defensive. "Why do we have to take your car?"

Sesshomaru and Miroku were both putting on their jackets. Sesshomaru pulled his over his shoulders as he fixed the collar and put his hand on the door knob. "Because mine can actually fit all of us."

Inuyasha pouted. "So can mine."

Sesshomaru stopped and decided to play along with his idea. "And where would I sit? Your car only holds five people." Sesshomaru waited to see what bright idea Inuyasha had for that one.

"On the roof, where else?" Inyasha replied, raising his shoulders as Sesshomaru gave him a dirty look.

Miroku grabbed the keys from Sesshomaru and started to head out the door. "We're taking Sesshomaru's car. Let's go, don't wanna keep them waiting." Miroku opened the door and walked out over to the car. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought to get out of the house first but Sesshomaru won. Inuyasha turned around and closed the door behind him. They all got in to Sesshomaru's car as he turned on the engine.

When the car came to life, the music was on full blast and he turned it down so it wouldn't deafen them. And then Sesshomaru remembered something. "Did you make sure you locked the door?" He looked behind him at Inuyasha who was laid out in the very back seat.

Inuyasha nodded towards him. "Don't worry about it," he told him as he waved his arm. "Let's go!" he shouted at him as Sesshomaru reeved the gas and took off down the road. And as they left, the front door to the house slowly blew open. there for anyone to come in.


	8. Your word means nothing to me

**Blood Behind The Tears**

The drive to the girls' apartment was evidently silent.

Sesshomaru was behind the wheel, back straight, hands at two and ten and focused on the road in front of him. Miroku was in the passenger seat going through different radio stations and various versions of static between switching while Inuyasha was in the very back seat, going through his phone when it began to ring. Miroku looked back at him.

Inuyasha seen a name flash across the screen and pushed the phone in to his pocket.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha sighed. He pulled the phone back out of his pocket, clicked the phone and brought it up to his ear. "Yes." he muttered, trying to talk in a whisper. "I told you I don't have it." he moved his hand in front of his mouth so they wouldn't be able to hear him. "I'm done. Find someone else." and without another reply to him, he hung the phone up, shut it off and slipped it back in to his pocket.

He gave Miroku an angry look and he slowly turned back around in his seat. Sesshomaru made a final left turn and drove in to a long paved drive way. "We're here." he broke the tension as he turned off the engine, opened his door and got out. Miroku followed behind him on his side, opening Inuyasha's door for him and he jumped out, slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha lead tham as they walked up the stone walk way, they all tried to fixed themselves, stopping a few feet away from the door to get another look over by one another. After a quick look over, Inuyasha cleared his throat and knocked on the door. From within the apartment, they heard Sango yell to them, "Come in!" and they grabbed the door and walked in side.

They kicked their shoes off, placing them on a mat by the door and walked in to the living room. Miroku and Sesshomaru immediately diving for the only lazy boy chair. Sesshomaru kicked Miroku off and he landed on the couch. Inuyasha stood back, leaning against the wall, and watched at they fought for the chair, they froze and sat down when they heard one of the girls yell to them, "We'll be ready soon."

Miroku snorted, spotting a bowl of candy on the table that was in the middle of the room. "Women take so long to get ready," he said while he tried to manage a big pile of candy in his hands.

Sesshomaru looked around the house, seeing if there was anything lying in the open that they could look at or learn something from. But there was nothing. "Odd," he spoke out loud as if to himself. "Everything is perfectly placed. I love the color schemes they have with the tiling."

Inuyasha didn't say a word.

He stood at the wall with his back leaned against it, his left foot on the wall holding him in place, with his head hung low and hands in his pockets.

Before Miroku could stuff another piece of candy in to his mouth he looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha standing against the wall and he felt a sudden wave of sadness flowing off of Inuyasha. He placed the rest of the candy in to his pockets and through his head over the head of the couch. "Something bothering you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's head quickly snapped up. "Feh. Nothing." he spat at him, crossing his arms.

Miroku rolled his eyes sighing, "He's so stubborn, when will he ever learn that people can help him. That he doesn't need to always be the hero." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on him, thinking that he was talking to Sesshomaru about him but Sesshomaru was too busy looking around the house and drooling over the newly varnished floors.

Inuyasha gave a small groan to himself. Sesshomaru picked up on it and his head locked on Inuyasha, he knew that kind of groan, knew what that face meant, and knew what the awful self pity look rubbed on his face. "The girl, is it?"

Inuyasha looked up at him, to see both Miroku and Sesshomaru looking at him as if he was a common theif that stole too much and had been caught by the baker. He wasn't going to listen to what his best friends were trying to tell him. He wondered if he would ever be happy, honestly and genuinely happy, not the fake kind of happy.

Then it came to him. Light filled his face, red covered his cheeks and a smile masked his fangs. He came closer to them, "Guys," he almost asked. "How many girlfriends have I had?"

Sesshomaru and Miroku lost all emotion in their face, and stared at Inuyasha with a blank expression on. Miroku sighed, as he rolled his eyes and looked away from Inuyasha. "Man, if you don't know, how would we?"

"Exactly," Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sango was the first of the girls to be finished getting ready. She opened her bedroom door where they were finishing up and stepped out in to the hallway, walking down the the living room she over heard Inuyasha talking, and paused at the corner. She eyed him around the corner, coming in halfway through him talking to Miroku and Sesshomaru. "I've went out this a few girls and I don't think I've felt this way about any one of them as I feel for Kagome."

Sesshomaru sighed as he rolled his eyes as he stood up. Shaking his head and crossing his arms over each other, he went along with Inuyasha. "What are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he explained, and Sango almost pressed her ear through the wall trying to hear them. "I don't want Kagome to be another one of those girls, I can't even remember most of them. I don't want that to happen to her and me."

Miroku stood up from the couch and walked between the two brothers. "What are you going to do Inuyasha?" he raised his eyebrow. "Eventually, you and Kagome will break up, there is nothing you can do about that." He didn't want to be honest with him, but he also didn't want his friend chasing a pipe dream of his own making.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're wrong." he whispered as a smile crossed his face. Miroku didn't know what he was talking about at first, and then it hit him.

Miroku and him exchanged smiles, and he put out his hand for a congradulatory hand shake. Inuyasha, grabbed it and pulled him in to a hug, both of them hitting the others back. Miroku pulled out of their embrace and nodded at him. "Good luck."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, looking from Inuyasha to Miroku. "What are you two talking about?"

Miroku moved out of the way as Inuyasha looked at his brother, as he shoved his hands in to his pockets, he smiled at his brother. "I love her. And I'm going to be with her forever, that I am sure of."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew in surprise at what he thought his brother was trying to say. "Inuyash-"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" He blurted out before Sesshomaru could say another word.

Sesshomaru gave a disgusted look at Inuyasha, sighing and rolling his eyes as if it was just a stupid thought but before Miroku or Inuyasha could ask him what his problem was he switched from disappointing to thrilled in a matter of seconds, and ran to lift his brother up in excitement. "She's gonna have her hands full with you, brother."

The three of them exchanged punches and small chit chat, as Sango peered around the corner. She heard everything. She couldn't believe it. Should she tell Kagome, or leave it alone? She started to back away from the hallway and turned to go back with the girls in the other room. _He can't marry Kagome_, she thought, _they just got back together, what if he hurts her again_..

Sango opened the bedroom door and walked in as Kagome and Ayame were making their way out to greet the boys. Sango gave them a quick smile, but when Kagome's eyes met hers and she saw the happiness that illuminated from her, she could see that maybe, just possibly, Inuyasha would be right for her. But she had to be certain.

Kagome leading, they made their way to the living room. The guys all turned around to see them, each walking over to their date for the night. Miroku kissed Sango's hand and they exchanged small insults, Sesshomaru and Ayame began to talk about something that had happened in a class hey shared, and Inuyasha greeted Kagome with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her in to a tight embrace.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in to her ear as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking at him up and down. "You look quite handsome, by the way."

Sesshomaru grabbed Ayame's hand and started walking towards the door. "Let's go, shall we?"

Everyone was slipping in to their shoes or putting on their jackets. Inuyasha was helping Kagome put her coat on when Sango cleared her throat, making them freeze and look over at her. She was standing a few feet away from them, her legs and arms crossed in her little black cocktail dress. She looked straight at Inuyasha, almost mumbling when she spoke. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kagome flashed a quick look at Sango, and turned to face Inuyasha who seemed to look like he didn't know what was going on. He moved his eyes from Kagome over to Sango. "Alright," he said, walking over to Sango and away from every one else. He turned back to them. "We'll meet you guys in the car."

Kagome opened the door as one by one they left the house, before Kagome left she looked at Inuyasha and Sango and closed the door over. As soon as the door closed over, Inuyasha spun aroudn to face Sango. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sango looked away from him, she didn't want to sound rude and she didn't want her friend to be mad at her, but she felt as if something wasn't right about this whole thing. She had a horrible feeling. "Are you really going to ask Kagome to marry you?"

Inuyasha laughed to himself, he lowered his head, placed his hands on his hips and then looked back up at her. "You heard me."

She nodded, walking over to him. "Yes, I did. And I don't want my friend to be heart broken again!" she exploded with anger.

Inuyasha was taken back, he narrowed his eyes at her. "What to mean by heart broken again?"

She gasped, she couldn't believe she said that. "Forget about it," she tried to change the subject, switching back to angry. "Just don't do anything to make her cry, she's my best friend."

"I love her, I'm not going to hurt her."

She didn't want to believe him, she knew that if Kagome would believed him but she wanted to the realistic one. Giving him a last chance was the only thing she would give to him until he proved her wrong. "You better not. Or you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," he laughed and stuck out his hand to her, as they were starting over with a clean slate. "You have my word."

Sango looked down at his hand, and in that moment she wondered if he really meant it, that he was telling the truth. But she didn't care if he was telling the truth, words can be easily broken. She shook her head. "Your word means nothing to me." and she walked past him, grabbed her coat and went out in to the car.

Inuyasha followed behind her, closing the door and getting in he back with Kagome. He reassured her that every thing was fine and kissed her on the forehead. Sesshomaru adjusted his rearview mirror and looked back at Inuyasha. "Koga's party?"

Kagome suddenly became tense. Sango and Ayame gave her a quick look without the guys noticing. She looked at Inuyasha. "Why are we going to Koga's?" she whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her in closer, whispering to her. "He's throwing a party for the school, and it sounds like it will be pretty good," he grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. "Do you not want to go?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to." and then she fell silent, as Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. She pulled out of the kiss and sat there in the dark back seat, with Iunyasha's arm around her, as Sesshomaru drove and turned on the way to Koga's party. Kagome couldn't figure out the feeling she had about this, but she knew that after tonight, things would be different. She should have told _him_.


	9. Loose lips tell beautiful lies

**Chapter 9**

Kagome was incredibly uneasy.

Her fingers were clammy and she couldn't stop twittling her thumbs and playing with her fingers. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest and she was trying to keep herself calm. She was glad it was dark in car so no one, especially Inuyasha, could see the scared look all over her face. So many things started running through her head, scenarios of what could happen and what it would be like if they found out.

Kagome knew that her past would come back to haunt her, she was never worried about it before, but now that she finally had Inuyasha back, she was afraid to lose him, afraid that if he found out what had happened before they got together, he would hate her.

A lot of things happened the summer when she left for her father's and she wondered if there would ever be a time when she could be honest with every one.

Inuyasha pulled his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her on the forehead. "Guess who is going tonight?"

Kagome managed to slide her arm around his waist and leaned in to him, as her head rested on his chest, listening to him breathe in and out. She felt like she could fall alseep in that spot. "Who?" she whispered.

Miroku heard them talking and turned his head around to face them. "Kikyo."

At the sound of her name, Kagome opened one of her eyes and looked at him. "I don't think a black eye goes with anything."

Every one laughed and Inuyasha rubbed her arm. It was dark out, the only lights that were visible were the random street lights every few streets. They drove up a steep hill and as they were coming over it, Kouga's house came in to view.

It was a scene; bottles all over the lawn, people passed out on the lawn and in the trees, cars parked everywhere and music blarring from the inside. Sesshomaru parked the car on the opposite side of the road as they all got out and went over to the party, but when they came in, it was worse.

It looked like a scene out of a porn movie. Half naked people running all over the place, dancing so dirty that it was like they were having sex in the middle of the room, people making out and going kagstands every few feet, and the music was so loud you couldn't here yourself think. And they didn't see Kouga. They started to ascend the large staircase, where people were trying to get up and down while being completely drunk, others were sleeping along on step and, again, others were making out.

They finally made it upstairs and it was hard to find Kouga. Each room they went too, there was a different couple or group of people in the middle of having sex. Moans could be heard all over the house and it was awkward walking around and seeing them. They seen that the last door on that floor at the end of the hallway was closed over and they figured it was Kouga's room.

Inuyasha went first and banged on the door, when no one answered, he stepped back, took a running start, and knocked the door down.

Kouga was sitting on his bed in the fiddel-position with a metal baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing at a moment's notice. He gasped when they all rushed in to his room. "Oh thank god," he praised, finally feeling at ease. "They took over my house."

Inuyasha walked over to the window to look outside as people were jumping in to his pool with no clothes on and dropping alcohol in to the pool. "I would give that pool a good cleaning come tomorrow."

Miroku went over to see what Inuyasha was talking about and when he seen the sight of it downstairs, all he could do was laugh. "Man, I thought you said it was only going to be a few people. Not the whole school."

Kouga got up from his bed, and every one noticed he wasn't wearing pants or a shirt. He walked over to his dresser, picked a pair of pants out and started to put them on. "I only invited a few people," he said as he zipped up his jeans. "But then they invited other people and soon it turned into a big orgie in my living room."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Why didn't you just call the cops? They would leave then."

Kouga stared at him with a straight face and then out of no where jumped over his bed and ran full force at Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Thank you." he pulled away from him when he left Sesshomaru growl under his breath.

Inuyasha pulled Miroku with him and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Come on guys, we'll get them out."

Kouga thanked them again and every one followed them out one-by-one. Kagome was the last one in the line and she tried to hurry out of his room, but she froze when she heard Kouga. "Oh, Kagome."

She sighed, trying to put away her nerves and she turned around to see him. She seen his bare chest and almost melted, but kept herself under control. "What is it, Kouga?"

He could tell some thing was wrong with her, she seemed tensed and uneasy. He walked over to her, and she immediately looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. He reached a hand up, touching her chin he lifted her head up to look at him and for a moment she could feel as if he was trying to tell her some thing. She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Why are you so nerves around me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she grabbed his hand and moved it away from her face. "You know exactly why I seem nervous," she whispered, looking behind her to make sure no one heard her. "Now that me and Inuyasha are back together, you're going to tell him about us, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Kouga rubbed his fingers along her arm, going up to her shoulders and down her neck. She cringed away from him and he started to laugh. "I remember when you liked the feeling of my fingers on your skin."

Kagome's eyes went wide, her hand quickly went to his mouth, trying to make him be quiet. "That was only a summer thing, and if Inuyasha found out that me and you hooked up while I was gone, he would be furious," Kouga didn't seem to really care about the seriousness of the situation, because he started to kiss the palm of Kagome's hand until she let go and then continued kissing up her arm. "You want your best friend to hate you for this?"

Kouga stopped kissing her and placed his hands on his hips, pulling her in to him, her arms went up in defense and pushed against his chest. "He deserves to know what happened, you know."

She could see that he was only trying to be close to her, and make her understand that even though it happened two years ago, that Inuyasha still should know about it. But it was the reason why they didn't get together.

When Kagome went out to her father's for the summer, Kouga was there for a job, and being each other's only friend in a city you didn't quite know, they spent time with each other. Things happened and they slept together. After the summer ended, Kagome felt bad that Inuyasha had waited for her all summer and she was off with Kouga, so she ended it. Until now.

Kagome pried his hands away from her waist and set them at his side. Stepping back from him, she nodded. "I know," she turned to leave and then called over her shoulder to him. "Let's help them clean up."

And they went downstairs.

* * *

The cops weren't really called, but when you tell one person that the cops are coming, they make sure every one is well aware that they are in trouble. In a matter of minutes the whole house was vacated and all that was left was used condoms, beer bottles and trash everywhere.

The girls were trying to fix the living room, while the guys were in the kitchen, throwing things out if they were too damaged to use anymore.

An hour had passed since the party ended and the house was looking some what better, to say the least. Kouga thanked them for staying to help clean and said goodbye, telling them he would see them at detention later on. Sesshomaru was the first one in his car, looking around for the hand sanitizer, he drowned his hands with it, and the passed it around to every one else to use.

As they drove off, Kagome was sitting on the opposite side of Inuyasha, having a seat seperating them. Sango was sleeping in Miroku's lap and Ayame was curled up in the passenger's seat by Sesshomaru, who was trying to stay awake. Inuyasha could feel that some thign was wrong with Kagome, she wouldn't even look at him, staring out the window, it was like she was ignoring the world.

Inuyasha slowly slide beside her and enclosed the distance between them, as he lightly rested his hand over her own, as their fingers intertwined. "Some thing wrong? You're a bit quiet since we left Kouga's house."

Kagome looked over at him and she could tell that he was genuinely concerned about her, and it almost made her heart break. She smiled at him, leaning her head on her shoulder, and she lifted his hand up and kissed it. "I love you, nothing's wrong."

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her head.

Sesshomaru drove back the way they came to drop the girls off at the apartment. The sun was just starting to come up, and the town wasn't too busy. A few cars leaving and going places but no heavy traffic. They made the final turn to go on to their street and when they came up to the apartment, Sesshomaru started to slow down.

There they were; Kikyo, Rin and Kagura with spray paint cans in their hands, writing things on Sango's apartment door. Kikyo heard the car coming up, glancing behind her, she seen who it was. She laughed and finished.

Kagome had enough. She got out of Inuyasha's hold, climbed over Miroku and Sango while opening the car door and jumping out before the car fully stopped. She kicked off her heels and walked up to them, waiting for her at the step. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kikyo turned around and Kagome seen the beautiful black eye she gave her only a few hours ago. She tried to use concealer to cover it up but it wasn't working at all. Kikyo smiled at her. "You're my hero, you know that, Kagome?"

Kagome decided to go along with her game as she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "And why is that?" she heard the car coming to a halt and car doors opening and closing behind her.

Kikyo looked at them racing up to Kagome, closing in on them. Kikyo leaned in to Kagome and whispered to her. "Almost sleeping with Bankotsu in the girls' bathroom, having a summer fling with Kouga and now with Inuyasha the same day you reject Bankotsu's proposal," Kagome was frozen at the thought of her knowing. "Wish I was as big of a whore, as you are."

Kagome was speechless. She could feel her world coming down in pieces, now that she knew about it.

Kikyo walked passed Kagome, hitting her in the shoulder as she went, and waited for Inuyasha to come to them. Before they reached Kagome and Kikyo, Kagome turned around and grabbed a chunk of Kikyo's hair and pulled her to the ground. Kikyo shreched, as Rin and Kagura tried to get Kagome away from her but Sango and Ayame came from behind and took each one and pulled them away, starting their out fights themselves.

Inuyasha and Miroku got between the girls fighting and they broke it up, but they couldn't get Kagome away from Kikyo; Kagome, sitting on Kikyo's stomach, delivered one punch after the other as Kikyo's nose started to bleed. Kagome felt hopeless, that soon Inuyasha would find out about every thing that had happened and he wouldn't beable to forgive her. Maybe killing Kikyo would eliminate one problem.

Kikyo begged Kagome to stop, but she didn't, she only increased the power behind each punch. Seeing enough, Miroku and Sesshomaru each grabbed one of Kagome's arms and lifted her put off of Kikyo while Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and handed her over to Rin and Kagura. Kagome was kicking and screaming and trying to get free of their hold, but they waited until they were gone to loosen their grip on her.

Kagome was gasping for breathe, she felt like she just ran a marathon, her limbs were numb from the adrenaline. And every one was starring at her. "Are you guys brain dead?" she managed to say between breathes.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, trying to joke with her. "Kinda."

Kagome couldn't believe that she had Kikyo and could of finished her off but was interrupted, again. She whiped the sweat off of her forehead, looking at them. "Why didn't you guys let me finish her? What's wrong with you?"

Sesshomaru joined in with Miroku and carrying on with her, as he shrugged. "Lots of things, what's wrong with you?"

Kagome almost screamed, she leaned down and punched the ground, standing up she looked at them all. "_You_ are my problem. I had her, right there, and you guys took me off of her and let her go. I could've finished her."

Inuyasha knew Kagome was being stubborn, with them and with herself, and he moved passed Sesshomaru and Miroku to look at her. "We all know you can fight her, Kagome."

Kagome raised her arms, inviting some one to come foreward and say anything else. "Then why didn't you guys let me?"

No one answered her.

Kagome was going to loose her mind, so many things were running around in her head, and she couldn't help but yell it all out. "This is stupid! I can't even finish her off without you guys interrupting. It's my life, it's me. Let me live my life. I choose to fight Kikyo, just like I choose to sleep with Kou-" and then she realized what she said. Her hand was immediately at her mouth, wanting to pull the words back in.

Kagome looked at all of them, they seemed shock and disgusted with her, but the one person's expression that almost made she die from pure heart break was Inuyasha. He couldn't even look at her, he had to look away.

"Ah.. I- um, I'm going home." She walked passed them and entered the house, going upstairs, putting all of her stuff in to her bag and turning around and walking back down the stairs. She put on her sneakers, and when she got outside she picked up her heels and held them as she tried to walk by them to leave.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango yelled at her. Kagome turned around and seen her face; she was mad when Kagome didn't tell her little things, but keeping some thing this big from her, almost killed her. "Why didn't you tell _me_?" she whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes. She knew this would happen from the bad feeling she had before and she felt stupid for letting her anger decide what escaped her lips or not. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Sango. "It's my life and I choose what I do, I'm sorry." and she noticed Inuyasha looking at her, before anyone else could say anything she said goodbye. "See you guys in detention."

She started walking down the driveway, turned on to the side walk and began to walk home when she heard Inuyasha's voice yelling to her. She hesitantly turned around and looked at him. There were tears starting to forms in his eyes and he struggled to find his words. "Kagome, is it true?"and when he did, he said them with so much emotion all Kagome could do was shake her head to stop the tears from falling and left. She couldn't bare to hear what he was going to say to her.


	10. Forgive Forget Forshadow

**A/N: **Hello my faithful readers! Just thought I would let you all know that this story will soon be over. As of right now, I have planned the story out from here on in until the end. There should be about 4 more chapter updates, including this one, that will finally end this story! I hope you all like the rest of this and leave many reviews for me; I can't tell you have happy I am to have you all as subscribers/readers :) Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

_Stupid, how could you be so stupid_. Kagome was walking as fast as she could to get as far away from every one as quickly as possible. Distance was the one thing all of them needed. She couldn't believe she let some thing as destructive as this slip through her lips in to the ears of her friends; of Inuyasha. She faught back tears, dodging strangers as she followed the streets home.

Her heart was sinking in to her stomach, and she felt sick, thinking of having to face them again. She couldn't.

Their faces were still vivid in her memory; the look of disgust, broken loyalty, and simple heart ache was visible within every single one of them. They had a good reason to be angry with her, and she didn't blame them. She blamed herself for letting her emotions catch her off guard, and her mouth giving her away.

It was early in the morning, barely any traffic and the sun was just coming up over the horizon. She could feel the moisture in the air, as the morning dew rolled down her skin, as she gripped her heels in her left hand. So many thoughts ran threw her head.

She was afraid.

She was afraid that Inuyasha would be completely finished with her. This wasn't the first time that they fell apart, but they some how picked up the pieces and were brought back together the last time, but this time she didn't think it would so easy. She had never seen him so hurt before, to know that she had did some thing so horrible and never even gave him the respect he deserved and tell him about it. She couldn't lose him again, not like this.

All of these worries were a huge distraction to her. She felt her right side being hit by a passing object, as she spun away from the slight collision and caught herself before falling on to the sidewalk. Fixing herself and looking up and around to see who had bumped in to her, she seen a familiar face.

Panting, shirtless, and breathing deeply, stood Bankotsu infront of her, with head phones sticking out of his ears and a smile starting to creep on to his face when he realized it was her.

He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Sorry Kagome," he said with a smile, whiping off a bead of sweat running down his cheek and shutting off his music. "Went for a run to clear my head, you know how it is." and his tone suddenly got serious with her.

Kagome knew what he was gesturing at and, at that moment, she didn't want to talk to him about it. Not the proposal, or what happened in the bathroom between them. Nothing. She had enough on her mind already, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at him. "Bankotsu, I have to go." she told him, trying to press through him, but it didn't work.

Standing 6 feet tall, he was a stone wall between her and being home, and she wanted to pass.

"We need to talk, Kagome." he whispered to her, trying to grab her hand, but she pulled away. He could see that she was upset, and she didn't find it well. He ignored everything else but her.

He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, pulling her face up to look at him. She looked in to his eyes, and everything from the bathroom came back to her; the soft kisses he planted on her neck, his fingers lightly rubbing against her skin, the sensation of being so close to him. It all flooded back in to her mind and she felt horrible for wanting that back. For wanting _him_ back for a slight moment.

And she wondered what it would be like if she only said yes.

But she didn't. She said no for a reason. She looked in to those blue eyes of his and got lost in them, having everyone hate her at this moment and having him be there for her was a good feeling, and she didn't want that feeling to go away so easily. She was hurting and she wanted someone to help with that hurting. Without another care or thought she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

She shocked him and for a moment he tried to pull away from her, but then he gave him. His arms wrapped around her waist as his tongue licked across her lips, her fingers enlacing themselves in to his long hair and his hands pulling her as close to him as he could. Sounds of cars driving by could be heard and they were lost for a moment, but then Bankotsu snapped out of the fantasy and pulled her off him.

Kagome gasped, raising her hand up to her mouth. She felt embarressed; she did it again. Tears were a mere thought away from falling from her eyes. She had to get away from him. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she pushed passed him and started to run the rest of the way home.

He stood there in the street, watching her as she ran away from him the third time.

She finally made it home and as she walked up her path to the house, she felt a sense of warmth and serenity being home and away from everyone. As she walked up to her house, she saw that were was something sticking out of the mailbox. She pulled it out and it was addressed to her; not thinking much of it she opened it and began to read.

When the words _assasain_ and _new target _came in to her vision, she ripped the letter up and threw it on the ground, walking in to her house and locking her door rushing up to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha finally got home.

He ripped open the front door. As he went in, he kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and through it at the wall. As he stomped up the stairs to his room, slamming the door as he entered. Sesshomaru came in to the house as his brother was in mid-slam of his door. Miroku wasn't fair behind him. They both grabbed something to eat and drink before going to watch television and forget what had happen until it was time for detention.

Inuyasha was furious. He felt as if this wasn't real, that he was soon going to wake up from this horrible nightmare and everything would be fine. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He walked over to his punching bag and smashed it; his knuckles turning white and then a dark red. He shook it off and hit it again and again, as each blow relieved him of a small amount of anger.

_My girlfriend and best friend_, he thought, he couldn't believe that neither of them told him. He was even more mad at the idea that they hooked up when they knew how it would make him feel. The thought of Kouga being any more than a foot away from Kagome disgusted him, he felt as if he thought about it he would throw up. The thought that this was the reason why him and Kagome were so distance until now made him think of how untrustworthy both of them were.

He felt as if his heart was pulled out of his chest, still beating. That everything him and Kagome stood for was a compelte lie. He couldn't believe that she was the one he was planning on marrying, that if she couldn't tell him about this, what else was she possibly hiding from him?

He could feel his blood pressure getting higher and heart rate spiking, as he took deep breaths to try to calm down. He heard his phone starting to ring, and his head snapped around, looking at it sitting on his bed. He growled, as he snatched it from his bed. "What?"

He was expecting Kouga, at the least Kagome, but when he heard _his_ voice, he suddenly got a cold chill. "I told you I'm out and to find someone else," he told them, listening to their reply. "Don't you dare, don't you even think about laying a hand on Kagome." Inuyasha looked out of his window, looking to see if they were watching him. He didn't see anything. "If you hurt her, I swear you won't live for long, remember, I was your best assasain." and he hung up on them.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard Sesshomaru hollaring to him from downstairs. He threw his phone on to his bed and opened his door as he made his way downstairs. Miroku was asleep on the couch and Sesshomaru was sitting inone of the chairs waiting for him. Sesshomaru could see how badly this was affecting his brother. "How are you doing?"

Inuyasha laughed at him, figuring it would be obvious as to how he was feeling at the moment. "Really Sesshomaru? _How am I doing_?" he repeated what his brother said in an immatation voice, rolling his eyes. "I am crushed and I can't believe that my best friend and girlfriend slept together and said nothing to me for two years. How would you feel?"

Sesshomaru nodded to him, trying to be the calmer one of the two. He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it was an accident," he suggested, looking at Inuyasha through the corner of his eye, he didn't look impressed.

"_Accident_? Sleeping with each other was an _accident_? Good way to put it."

Sesshomaru understood how his brother was feeling and he knew that nothing he said would be able to change his mind or calm him down. He had to get over it or not by himself, and Sesshomaru knew he couldn't do anything to help. Inuyasha sat down and covered his face with his hands, sighing. "I love her," he admitted, as he felt as if he had a lump in his throat. "I don't know what to do."

"Forgive her."

Inuyasha gave his brother the most disgusted look her gave anyone. It wasn't that simple to forgive someone that lied and cheated to you. He couldn't just forgive and forget, there was more to it than that. "Forgive her for sleeping with Kouga and not telling him, how can you forgive that?"

Sesshomaru laughed at him. Inuyasha always thought he knew everything, but the thing was he had so much more to learn. Sesshomaru leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and looking over at Inuyasha. "Because you love her, stupid." he said with meaning yet sarcasm all at the same time.

Inuyasha was speechless. For once his brother was right. Things like this only made us human; people make mistakes and we are suppose to forget and forgive them. You don't give up on the one you loved simply because you hit a small rough patch, you work together and get through it, if you love them you stop at nothing to be with them. He shouldn't have gotten angry or upset at Kagome, he should have listened to her and understood what happened instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Did he call you again?" Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts by changing the subject.

And when his brother brought it up, Inuyasha felt chills go through him. He didn't want Sesshomaru to know or be involved with something like this, he knew it was be disappointed in him and wouldn't understand. "Dont' know what you're talking about."

Sesshomaru wasn't stupid and he could tell that his brother was keeping something from him. For months, Inuyasha had been leaving at odd hours of the day and night and not coming home for hours, having late and short phone conversations with some one Sesshomaru didn't know of and seemed to always be on edge, and he was starting to worry about his brother.

Sesshomaru didn't believe him. He rose an eyebrow at him remembering what had happened last night. "What was the call in the car last night about?"

"Buisness meeting."

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to drop it, Inuyasha was stubborn and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of him. But Inuyasha wanted to tell him what was going on, what he had been involved in until recently, but he couldn't find he right words and thought his brother wouldn't talk to him again. He didn't want Sesshomaru to worry about something that wasn't his to worry about.

Then he thought of what _he_ said to him on the phone, that _he_ would go after Kagome if he didn't continue to help them and he couldn't have Kagome be pulled in to this because of him; he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt from this, even if she hurt him first.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but feel as if some one, some where, was watching her. She checked under her bed, outside her window, in her closet and behind her door several times, as if she was living in a horror movie; she felt on edge and that something was going to happen. The words in the letter still stuck to her and she prayed that it was a prank from some juivenile delinquents. It wasn't funny, but she would rather it be a prank than real.

She sat on her bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, as her eyes twitched back and forth around her room, ready for any one. She was going over board, simply over reacting over nothing. No one was ater her and nothing was going to happen.

She jumped when she heard her phone ringing. She sighed, and laughing at herself for getting nervous only a phone call. She grabbed her phone, looking at the screen that said _unknown caller_; she answered warily. "Hello?"

And all she could hear was breathing from the other end. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Well, goodbye."

The stranger on the other end finally broke the silence before she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Hello Kagome."

She froze, slowly bringing the phone back up to her ear. She swallowed hard as her heart started to beat faster and her breathing became heavy and her whole body felt numb. She didn't know what to say, besides the obvious. "Who is this?"

"I see you got my letter." they said and Kagome suddenly felt eyes on her. She spun around, looking out of her window, seeing nothing, she got up and pulled over her curtains and locking her closet. "How did you get my number?"

"That really isn't important now." they told her, as she listened to them, it sounded as if they were flipping through pages, clearly their throat they continued. "So, the letter."

"Do not call me back." she warned them and slashed her phone shut. Putting it on her bed and backing away from it. As soon as she put it down, it began to ring again. She was terrified, she didn't know who they were and what they wanted but she knew this wasn't going to end good; she had a feeling.

Her phone kept ringing and ringing; they weren't going to leave her alone. Kagome took a few deep breaths as she picked her phone up, turned it on and put it back up to her ear. She didn't have to acknowledge them, they could tell she was listening. They began to flip through more pages, as Kagome waited for them to say something. And then she snapped. "Leave me alone!" she screamed in to the phone and was about to hang up when they yelled back at her.

"You hang up and you can say goodbye to Inuyasha."

And she was hooked. She didn't want anything to happen to him, she already hurt him so much, she didn't want him to go through anything else. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen or why they wanted her, but she knew she had to do what they say to keep him safe. "What do you want?"

"Just your assistance and co-operation," they told her, sounding more calm now. "If you give us that, Inuyasha and you will be fine."

"Fine." Kagome agreed through clenched teeth, as tears again came to the surface and tried to free themselves from her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

She could her them whispering to some one else for a moment, she barely was able to hear what they said, and then it stopped, as the stranger came back o her. "You will know when you need to know." they told her. "You are not to talk to anyone about this; if anyone finds out, you can consider Inuyasha as good as dead." they stopped for a moment when they heard her start to sniffle. They gave her a minute before finishing. "Go off on your own during detention and go to locker 183 in the East wing; there you will find what you need. Do not fail us. Or Inuyasha." and she heard the line disconnect.

The phone feel from her hand, she couldn't feel any part of her, she was frozen with fear. She couldn't tell anyone, you couldn't do anything. All she could do was what they told her to or else. She didn't think something like this would ever happen to her, or why some one would do this, but she wouldn't have them go after Inuyasha because of her. She would die first.

Kagome would deny it if asked, but she was absolutely terrified of what might happen.


	11. Love is in the air

**Chapter 11**

Kagome had barely slept the night before. Her sleep was constantly interrupted with nightmares and waking up through out the night screaming or with cold chills. She spent a lot of her night contemplating what the outcome of today may bring; she hadn't spoken to any since yesterday and she didn't feel like seeing them either. After her phone call last night, she didn't want to go to detention to see what was in store for her.

She quickly got ready, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater as she grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door to school. She turned on her car, revved the engine and then pealed out of her driveway, driving down the street towards down town.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. She couldn't say anything to any one, and like any one would talk to her after yesterday. Maybe it was better for her not to say anything.

They were already mad with her, telling them would probably only make them even more angry. She would just have to suffer through this by herself.

She pulled in to the school parking lot, parking close to the school entrance as she got out and locked her door. She pressed her keys in to her front pocket and then walked towards the front door.

She wasn't the first one to get there; Sango and Ayame were standing at the front entrance and as Kagome came up to them, they raised their eyebrows.

"Well, well, don't you think you owe us some explanation?" Sango asked her, crossing her arms.

Kagome nodded as she came up to them, stopping. "I should have told you guys, and I'm sorry I didn't.. can you forgive me?"

Ayame and Sango exchanged looks from each other and then looked over Kagome's shoulder. Ayame grinned. "We're not the one you should be apologizing to."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, wondering what they meant. Sango pointed to behind her and Kagome's body froze, she slowly spun her body around and see Inuyasha coming up the walk way with Miroku and Sesshomaru. As soon as she seen him, all of her worries melted away, it was as if seeing him could fix all of her problems, but she happened to be the problem now. She knew what she had to say to him, maybe if she got him alone for a moment to talk and explain her situation and everything that had happened maybe, just maybe, he would understand and forgive her.

Sesshomaru seen Kagome looking at Inuyasha before he did and within an instant, he dashed in front of his brother, stopping him in his tracks.

"What-" Inuyasha stuttered, ramming in to his brother.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder and brought a pointy finger to his face. "You know what you have to do about that," he said as he motioned behind him. Inuyasha leaned over his shoulder to see Kagome looking at him. He sighed and nodded to Sesshomaru. He tapped his brother on his back. "Good job, brother."

Sesshomaru got out-of-the-way and returned to walking beside Inuyasha as they came up to the girls.

As Inuyasha closed in on Kagome, she started to step towards him, smiling. He looked down as he tried to pass her but she reached out her hand for him, grabbing his forearm. "Inuyasha-" she said, trying to get his attention. He came to a full stop, turning around to look as her and winced her hand back as he gave her a hatred look, his eyes almost drilling in to her soul. His look softens a bit as he kept walking in to the school as Sango and Ayame joined them.

Kagome felt crushed. She felt hopeless. It felt like someone had taken a huge hole out of her chest; all she wanted to do was drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness at the sight of his face. _What have I done, I love him, how could I ruin this?_ Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

_I have to get him to forgive me, I can't afford to lose him_. She heard a car door close behind her. Searching around to see who it was, she could see Kouga waving to her as he walked up the pathway. She rolled her eyes and entered the school determined to leave opposite to the way she entered.

* * *

They were all crammed in one small classroom; Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were all sitting in one corner talking while Kikyo and Rin were sitting in the middle of the classroom looking at something on one of their phones when Kagome walked in. Everyone stopped for a moment and the room went quiet. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a seat at the front by herself.

Ayame came in, looking over at Sango. "Sorry, wasn't in my locker." she told her as she joined them in the back.

Kagome just wanted to get there 5 hours of torture over with already.

She heard footsteps approaching the door, when she looked up at the doorway she eyes met Bankotsu's. He stopped as they gave each other an understanding smile before he walked over to the other side of the room. Inuyasha watched him as he stared at Kagome.

The last to arrive was Kouga and he came in to the classroom hollering and making a scene. "Hello detention mates! How are you this fine Saturday afternoon?" and the entire room stared at him. No one said anything, just gave him a dirty look and continued what they were doing. He leaned down to Kagome and whispered in to her ear. "Hey honey, um listen.. I heard Inuyasha found out about us so if he dumps you, which he should, because I also heard about your bathroom fun with Bankotsu," he waved over at him. "Come find me, no need to impress me."

Kikyo and Rin over heard what Kouga said to her and started to laugh, catching everyone's attention. "Oh please, Kouga." Kikyo said, getting out of her seat and walking over to him. "Why would you want her?" Kikyo turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Bankotsu; "Why did _any_ of you want her? As far as I'm concerned, she's nothing more than a whore."

Kagome could've got up and fought her; she could have argued with her, commented or do anything. Instead, she sat there and ignored her, she brushed it off her shoulder. Her mouth had already gotten her in to trouble already, she wasn't about to let it happen again. But she wouldn't mind knocking her lights out.

Kikyo wasn't getting the reaction that she wanted from Kagome. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She asked, walking over to Kagome and setting her elbows on her desk, looking at her. "Nothing to say to me? Or Inuyasha over there?" Kagome looked right through her, tuning her out. Kikyo tried to get to her. "You know, you can tell he really loves you.. or should I say loved after what he found out?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyo!"

Kikyo and Kagome both turned around to see who shouted. It was Inuyasha.

"I've heard enough, this is none of your fucking business Kikyo." He said as he walked up the aisle to her and then looked back at everyone else. "Or anyone else's. This is between me and Kagome."

Kagome's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe he was actually sticking up for her after everything she did to him the last couple of days. She couldn't help the smile that crept on to her face when he came over to her. Kikyo rolled her eyes and went and sat down with Rin.

"Where's the teacher?" Sesshomaru asked the group; looking at the clock he noticed that the teacher was already twenty minutes late.

Kouga jumped off his desk that he was sitting on. "Well, if they're not here, I'm not staying." he headed towards the classroom door and every one started to follow behind him. They turned right and headed down the hallway to the front door. He went to grabbed the door and an alarm went off.

"Attention please, attention. There has been a security breach in the building. Cease all activity and go to your meeting points and wait for instructions. Thank you." the intercom over the school shut off.

They all started to go back in to the class room one by one. Sango looked over at Miroku and pulled him close to her. "We're not really gonna stay here, are we? We should try to find a way out."

Miroku nodded to her and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Me and Sango think we should probably split up and try to find a way out."

"Good idea, I don't think any of us wanna spend the night here!" Inuyasha laughed, looking around the room.

Sesshomaru and Kouga came in to the classroom with a few base-ball bats and an axe. "We decided we are going to find a window that is breakable in the school and take evasive action. Let's split up." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a bat and headed for the door.

Sango and Miroku took off to the East wing of the school, Inuyasha and Kagome took the West wing and the rest of them took up stairs and downstairs of the school. They agreed to come back within an hour or when they found a way out.

* * *

"Do you think Kagome actually did it?" Sango broke the silence between her and Miroku finally. They were coming up towards the Physics labs.

Miroku looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he responded. Walking over to one of the benches in the round-about in this section. He sat down and motioned for her to come over to him. "To be honest, I wasn't surprised.." he leaned out his hand for hers.

Sango gasped, drawing her hand back from him. "Excuse me?"

Miroku sighed. "I mean Kagome is a very beautiful woman, doesn't surprise me that they want her." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "However, the Kouga part does startle me, considering him and Inuyasha are, were, best friends."

She calmed down a bit. She took a seat beside him. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled.

Miroku glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. Pretending to yawn slightly, he made his arm carry over her shoulder til it landed on the opposite side, as he pulled her in closer to him. She stared down at the arm holding on to her and then at Miroku.

He gave her a slight grin before shaking his head. "I feel as if things won't work out for them."

Sango narrowed her eyes. Miroku turned away from her only to be grabbed by her hand to swing him back to look at her. "Why do you say that, Miroku?" she asked.

Miroku let out a big sigh, "I just feel it." He told her, starting to feel uneasy.

Sango wouldn't admit it but she felt it, too. She could a feel a bad presence or just bad karma lurking itself around them. She looked at Miroku and he looked worried. She took a deep breath and lunged herself at him, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him to her until their lips met. She kissed him, slipping her tongue in to his mouth and playing with the back of his hair. He kissed her back, running his fingers all over her body.

She slowly started to unbutton her shirt before ripping it open, exposing his chest. She kissed softly up and down chest before returning to his mouth, biting his lip.

He pulled away from her, grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head in a swift movement. He took hold of her sides and spun her around so that she was lying on her back as he kissed down her neck, her chest, her stomach. She played with his hair, pulling at it, as his kisses drove her crazy. He made his way back up to her and kissed her again as her hands reached for his belt as she unhooked it.

He froze for a moment, as he looked down at her. She stopped and pulling her hands back, thinking she had done something wrong. "Everything okay?" she asked breathlessly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure about this?" he practically whispered.

She smiled at him. Grabbing his head, she slammed her lips on to his as they quickly undressed.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to say to Inuyasha. She didn't know if he totally forgave her or if he was just tired of hearing about it and wanted to deal with it on his own. She just wanted to talk to him and try to explain things.

They walked pass classroom after classroom in silence, side-by-side.

Kagome stopped walking. Froze. Inuyasha looked behind him, narrowing his eyes at her. "What are you doing?" he asked sarcastically, cracking a small smile.

But Kagome didn't find any of it amusing. She could really lose him, someone who she has real, deep feelings for; someone who completes her and makes her overly happy. Someone that is perfect for her. "I don't see how any of this is fucking funny to you." she bluntly commented.

Inuyasha was taken back, he turned fully around and started to walk up to her, making a half-smile crack through. "Someone doesn't have a good sense of humor." he mused, poking at her stomach like a child.

"This isn't a joke, Inuyasha!" she screamed at him, her whole body shaking with anger. His smile instantly went away at her raised voice. "Look, you should be mad at me, not sticking up for me. I did something horrible to you and you're making jokes with me," she paused, looking at the ground. "You seem to have forgiven me without an explanation on my part."

Inuyasha grabbed her chin between his index finger and his thumb, lifting her head. "Kagome, its fine-" he whispered to her softly.

"No!" Kagome protested, her emotions were building up inside and she felt like she was going to explode. She didn't want him to forgive her so easily, she wanted to explain herself, make him understand why things happened the way they happened. "It's not fair."

Inuyasha let go of her chin, and his face turned serious. "What's not fair, Kagome?"

"It's not fair that you say it's fine without hearing any explanation, it feels wrong to me." she told him, gasping for air from her voice spiking high.

Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes. He reopened them after a few short moments and then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Explain."

Kagome gasped, she racked her brain to make sure she had everything she wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, she poured it out to him. "Kouga and I hooked up when you were gone were we dated the first time only because I was drunk, nothing more than that. Bankotsu in the bathroom, that was only a small feeling that was left for him that made me do that, only kissed him thought, nothing else." she inhaled and exhaled a few times before finishing off. "I'm hopelessly in love with you. I can't lose you over this."

"Better?" he asked as she nodded to him. He laughed at her. "You're not going to lose me. Ever."

Kagome went blank, she wondered what she should ask next or what way this conversation would go. So, she dared. "You forgive me?"

"How could I not forgive the woman I'm crazy about?" Inuyasha asked her with a grin. Kagome's face brightened up and she leapt in to Inuyasha's open arms and inhaled him. She drank in his warmth and his touch, and the feeling of knowing everything was going to be okay. She heard him clear his throat as she pulled back to look at him. He was sweating like crazy.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned about him.

He nodded before letting go of her and dropping to one of his knees, holding on to her hands. Kagome cupped her mouth with her hands as she looked down at him. "We've been through a lot so far, as friends and as a couple," he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small black box, bringing it in front of her he opened it, revealing a beautiful oval diamond sitting on a band of white gold. She gasped, it was so beautiful. "And I don't know who I would want to go through the rest of it with. Kagome, would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" There was a small pause before he cracked the punch line. "Will you marry me?"

She was shaking and she couldn't stop it. She was so happy that after everything that had happened nothing changed. Everything was the same and exactly how it was supposed to be. All she could do was smile and nod. "Yes," she shakily whispered as Inuyasha slipped the ring on to her finger and then picked her up in to his arms, spinning her around and stopping to kiss her.

_Go to locker 183 in the East wing_. And suddenly, with her realization of what she had to do, all the happiness was drained from her. Terror washed over her in wonder of what could be waiting for her in the locker. But she hid her worrisome face from Inuyasha well. They noticed that the hour had already finished and that they had to head back to the classroom. As they walked together back, Kagome could feel as uneasy feeling wash over her. That her recent happiness would be put on hold.


	12. Guns Shots and Broken Hearts

**Chapter 12**

Kagome felt uneasy when they returned to the classroom. Everyone was talking and trying to figure out how to get out. Sesshomaru was holding a broken base-ball bat and Kouga looked as if he had a dent in his axe. Inuyasha was the first to enter the room, holding on to Kagome's hand, he lead them inside and to the front row to sit down. Miroku and Sango came in shortly after, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Miroku let go of Sango and walked over to Sesshomaru. They exchanged a few short words and then stopped and looked over at Inuyasha, motioning him to come over. He kissed Kagome on the cheek and got up to join them. "Find anything?" Inuyasha asked as he came up to them.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing in the East wing that we could find."

Sesshomaru lifted up his base-ball bat and looked as if it said it all. "I attempted to get out. Clearly the bat lost." he said dryly, throwing it on the floor.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head, trying to think of something. "When do you think we will be able to get out?"

Miroku shrugged, looking up and around the room. "My guess tomorrow afternoon, if we're lucky."

They all sighed, none of them wanted to spend a few hours here, let alone a night. Kagome and Sango were sitting with Ayame near the door. Kagome didn't have too much to say, since her mind was elsewhere. Sango and Ayame were swapping stories of their school adventures with both Kouga and Miroku. Sango looked over at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and seen her finger sparkling.

"So, he did it?" Sango snickered under her breath.

Kagome finally looked over at them and looked alive. She narrowed her eyebrows at them, wondering what she meant until she met up with her eyes at her finger, all shiny and covered with diamonds. She grinned. "It was kinda shocking, really."

Sango nodded but didn't say anything in return. Ayame turned away, feeling the tension between the two friends. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up. Walking towards the door she looked over at Inuyasha, who gave her a questioning look. He was still talking to Miroku and Sesshomaru. She lifted up her hand to tell him she'd be back in a minute, he gave her a thumbs up and continued to talk with the guys. Kagome took one last look at him and stepped out in to the hall.

* * *

With each step Kagome took going down the hallway, she could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest. She could hear ringing in her ears and her whole body felt numb. She didn't even know what to think; all she was wondering was what was waiting for her in the locker?

When she made it to the East wing she froze, looking down at the hallway of lockers. It seemed to stretch out and go on forever. She started to walk down the hallway, rotating her head from side to side to see where 183 was. As the numbers started to get closer and closer, she could feel her hair start to stand up on the back on her neck, she hands getting clammy and sweat dripping down her face.

And there it was. A green locker with the numbers '_183_' printed neatly across the top of the locker in white.

She stopped in front of it and stared. There was a small note taped on to the locker addressed to her. Pealing it off she turned it over and seen that it was the combination to open the locker.

She held it up in front of her to see and then she started to turn the lock. She turned it to the right twice, once to the left and then to the right once more. When she was done, she pulled down on the lock and it clicked open. She slipped the lock off of the hook on the locker and clenched it in her hand.

She took a deep breath. She wondered what was in the locker.

There was a reason why she had gotten a letter, there was a reason why they told her to go to this locker. And now, she would know why. She grabbed the door of the locker and with a gentle tug it swung opened. Revealing what was inside.

A pistol. Kagome's eyes went wide, she almost couldn't breathe. She stuck her hand in and grabbed the pistol. Underneath was a small note for her. She didn't even want to think what it had to say. She picked it up and ripped the top open, sliding the paper out and opened the note;

_Good Day Kagome,_

_I assume you know why we have given this to you. There seems to be a problem with our last assassin and I think you may know him. Inuyasha. There is only one bullet in this pistol, make sure you put it to good use. Or we will._

Kagome was bewildered. Kill.. Inuyasha.. she couldn't. She wouldn't.

If she didn't do this though, these people would come after him. Maybe she could reason with them, try to figure out a way that everyone benefited. he put the pistol in her back pocket and slammed the locker door shut, turning around she took a deep breath, exhaled and started to walk back to the classroom. She turned the corner of the main hallway and she could see the classroom door up ahead. But someone was blocking the door way. Some one that wasn't there before. And then there was a gun shot. _Inuyasha!_

* * *

Kagome ran in to the class room, pushed by the person in the door way and made it inside. She scanned the room looking to see if every one was alright, and then she seen Kikyo, blood coming up out of her mouth as she gasping for air. She was holding her stomach and she was leaning over in pain. Rin was at her side, trying to stop the bleeding.

When Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha she ran over to him, jumping in to his arms.

"Kagome, I was worried about you." Inuyasha said, tightening his hold around her.

The person in the door way pulled off his mask to show his face. Before any one could see or say anything he spoke. "Funny how things work out, doesn't it Inuyasha? You failed to do as you're told so I got some one who I thought could and look who it turned out to be? How ironic."

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat his name out through clenched teeth, Kagome could feel his nails digging in to her.

"What's he talking about?" Kagome asked, wondering how Inuyasha had any part of this.

Naraku smirked. "Don't tell me you never told her?" He looked at Inuyasha and he growled toward him. Naraku turned to face Kagome. "You see, Kagome, Inuyasha was my best assassin, or was, until he was given a task he didn't agree with," Naraku paused for a moment, letting the first part sink in. "Since he wouldn't finish the job, I thought I would get some one to finish him, that's why I called upon you."

Kagome felt a shiver run right through her. The metal from the pistol was cold on her back as it rubbed up against her. Inuyasha looked down at her, narrowed brows and his eyes searching her face. "He what?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her heart almost breaking at the sight of him looking at her with that amount of worry. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away from him and pulled the pistol out, aiming it at Naraku. She stepped away from Inuyasha and started to walk towards Naraku.

Naraku laughed at her. "You really think you're going to shoot me? How pathetic." He aimed the gun at Inuyasha's heart and looked over at Kagome. "How much damage do you think one bullet could do to a heart like his? Break it, destroy it, tear it." Naraku shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Inuyasha. "Only one way to find out."

And as the last word left his lips, the bullet left his gun, screeching through the air towards Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!"

There was a sudden thud, a pool of blood and silence.

All she could here was an ambulance being called and the sound of his voice. "Kagome-" Inuyasha whispered as he reached down for her hand, her body was freezing and she was loosing a lot of blood quickly. "Hang in there Kagome, please." She could feel herself slowly starting to slip away, her eyelids began to get heavy and her whole body felt weightless, as if she wasn't even in it. She gave him one last smile before closing her eyes over and being taken by the darkness.

* * *

**A/N**; Do not freak. Not the last chapter. That is all.


	13. Whose Wedding?

**Chapter 13**

She could hear familiar voices. Voices telling her that 'it will be okay', 'hang in there', and 'you'll be alright'. She didn't who those voices belonged to, her ears were ringing and it continued to get louder with each word she heard. Who was talking to her?

She could feel hands all over her, pinching and prodding at her skin, as she felt herself being lifted up in to the air. She could feel a tube being pushed in to her mouth, making its way down her throat. Doors were being slammed, sirens were going off and she could feel her body being raced somewhere. Where was she going?

She couldn't move; her whole body was almost paralyzed to her. Sharp objects were being pushed in to her skin but she didn't react to it, it didn't faze her. People were in the background yelling to hurry up as they continued to work on her. She could slightly feel something or someone squeezing her hang. The right side of her body felt wet and cold. What happened?

She finally came to a stop. People were moving around, doors opened and they were all getting out. She felt herself being pushed forward. Doors closed over and she heard a whoosh; she could hear the wheels of something running over the ground, rushing in. Within a few minutes, her clothes were being cut off her, she could hear machines and monitor, beeping and buzzing away. She heard people, yelling and screaming at each other of what to do. Where is she?

She still felt something squeezing her hand and it hadn't left her since she had entered the darkness. It was always there. She could sense people being shoved and pushed out-of-the-way and the squeezing suddenly went away. She reached for it, and wondered where it went. It seemed as if that was her last connection, her last part of letting go. She the squeezing stopped, her hand dropped, her lungs collapsed and the monitors went flat. The last thing she could hear before it went silent and dark was a long steady beep.

* * *

"Get a crash cart in here now!" the doctor screamed at one of the nurses beside her and she was gone in an instant.

The doctor began to do compressions while another nurse pumped air in to her lungs with an air bag as they waited. A few seconds later, the nurse entered with the crash cart, wheeling it in and over to the doctor's reach.

"What happened to her?" a loud, angry voice asked from the opposite side of the room. He was covered from head to toe in blood and his eyes were blood-shot from crying and he was shaking at everything he had seen in the last ten minutes.

The doctor gestured at a nurse towards the man. The nurse left the patient and went over. "Sir, I'm sorry but you can't be in here now." She said calmly, trying to push him out of the room.

He shook his head, looking over her shoulder and trying to see what was happening. The body was surrounded. "Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse's face portrayed disbelief of survival, but she tried to reassure him. "She had a really hard blow to the head, she lost a lot of blood," the nurse could see him almost dying inside from just seeing him eyes alone. "We're doing everything we can for her." she promised him.

Tears were running down his face as he grasped his mouth, shaking his head, wishing to shake the vision of her laying there bleeding. "I love her, please," he practically was almost on her knees, begging the nurse to make sure she would make it.

The nurse nodded to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, we'll do our best." she told him, motioning to the outside. "We need you to wait out in the waiting area with the rest of them. I'm sorry." he nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks and turning around to leave.

As he walked out of the room, he could hear the starting up of the panels as electricity flowed through them, as the doctored rubbed them together, yelled; "Clear!" and then pressed the panels down on to her flesh, making her chest pop up.

Nothing. The flat ling remained on the monitor. The doctor looked over at the nurse on the machine. "Go again, put it up."

The nurse did as they were told, but they were skeptical. "She's gone already; it's a lost cause."

The doctor shook their head and rubbed the panels together again, straightening out above the chest. "There's no such thing as a lost cause," he told him. "Clear!"

As the chest went up and down again, the doctor paused, watching for a moment. The whole room went silent. They had used the crash cart four times already, anymore would be useless electricity to the body. The doctor pulled off his gloves, dropping them in to a trash bin by the bed. Checking his watch and cross referring to the time with the clock in the room before he spoke. "Time of death; September 15th, 10:07 pm." he went to leave, pulling off his smock.

The nurses all hung their heads as they pulled off their gloves, throwing them away. A nurse started to put the equipment away when she heard a small noise. She looked behind her and seen the patient's chest starting to rise and fall slightly, as the heart monitor's screen went from a flat line to jagged bumps. "Doctor!" the nurse hollered.

He rushed back in, quickly putting on a pair of gloves and checking her pulse. "Her pulse in strong and her vitals are good," he looked over at the monitor. "And her heart rate is regular."

"Guess she wasn't a lost cause after all." The nurse said, giving the doctor a pat on the back and exiting the room to go and find the family and friends.

* * *

The whole group of them were in the waiting room anxiously wondering what was going on with her. Sango and Miroku were sitting with Sesshomaru and Ayame, all of them were silent. They didn't know what to say to one and other and there wasn't many subjects they would talk about that were a good idea considering the situation. So they sat in silence, understanding how everyone felt, especially Inuyasha.

He was sitting away from the group, with his elbows on his knees and his head in her hands. Miroku glanced over at him. "He hasn't moved once since they sent him out of the room."

Sesshomaru followed Miroku's eyes, looking over at his brother. He sighed. "Must have been really bad if they sent him away," Ayame nudged him in the arm for saying that. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, but frowned.

"He loves her so much," Sango said. Looking at him could bring tears to her eyes after everything they had went through together. Ayame nodded at Sango, looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "He's hurting pretty bad."

"He blames him self for this happening to her," Miroku said, stating the obvious.

Sango nodded, resting her head on Miroku's shoulder, not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. "I don't know what he will do if she doesn't make it," Sango shook her head, pulling her arms around Miroku as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Pfft." They heard someone coming around the corner. Kouga. He stopped a few feet between the group and Inuyasha, looking over at Sango. "It's his own damn fault; he couldn't be man enough to finish was he started so they went after Kagome," Kouga shook his head, looking over at Inuyasha. "Pathetic. If Kagome does die, it's on his conscience."

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of Kouga's thoughts. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Kouga, lifting him up over him by the neck. Kouga clawed at Inuyasha's hand to get free but Inuyasha only tightened his grip. "Listen you mangy wolf, that should be me in there and not her, I do anything for it to be me," his eyes narrowed in on him, as his nails dug in to Kouga's neck.

"You think it doesn't kill me to know it's my fault she's in there? That the woman I love could die because of me." Inuyasha shook his head, as he gave Kouga a small smirk. "You know what, if you don't know that I'm physically dying inside from this, you're even worse than I thought." He through his on the ground, Kouga holding his neck as blood squirted out. Inuyasha pointed to the door. "Get out, you have no business being here."

Kouga got up, holding his neck, he waved to them and smiled at Inuyasha. "Tell Kagome that if she gets bored with you, she knows where my room is." He winked at him before turning to walk out of the hospital doors.

The nurse was walking down the hallway in to the waiting room when Inuyasha had walked over to the group. "Any news on her?" Inuyasha didn't waste anytime on finding out her condition.

The nurse smiled at him. "Would you guys like to see her?" Everyone shot up out of their seats, all ready to go as the nurse walked them down the hallway towards Kagome's room.

* * *

She could feel the warmth of blankets swarming her. The feeling in her body had finally came back to her, she wiggled her toes and moved her fingers. She could feel needles in her arms pumping pain medication in to her. She could feel that back of her neck really heavy.

She could heard the monitors beeping away in a catchy rhythm; _my heartbeat_. She heard a door opening and footsteps quickly coming inside and getting closer to her, almost surrounding her. She held fingers on her, rubbing her arms and talking to her. Small words at first and then sentences between other people in the room.

Her eyelids left heavy at first when she tried to open her eyes. Slowly the eyelashes separated, the light poured in, and she opened her eyes, taking everything and everyone in. She narrowed her eyes at each and every one of them. Sango pressed toward her, holding Kagome's hand. "I'm so happy you're alright, you really scared us."

Kagome slowly nodded, finally feeling a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She reached her hand to the back on her neck, feeling a bandage of some sort . "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Miroku asked her and Kagome shook her head. They looked over at the nurse.

"She may have some temporary memory loss, but it won't be permanent. Just until she gets back in to things." She told them.

Sango wondered how bad her memory loss would be from her injury, it was a bad shot to the head so it's understandable if she forgot somethings like what had happened to her, it was a blur to most of them. "You feeling okay?" she asked her.

"I feel great seeing you all, Sango." She said, smiling up at Sango and Miroku behind her.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in any long. He came over to her side, grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his lips, kissing her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I was so worried about you, you're my everything and I thought I was going to lose you," he paused looking down at her, he smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, I kinda need you for the wedding." he joked, as the room turned in to laughter. All but Kagome.

"Whose wedding?" Kagome asked him, her eyes widening.

Inuyasha was taken a bit back from her question, he looked over at the nurse, narrowed his eyes and then remembered that she may have some temporary memory loss. "Our wedding, Kagome. I asked you to marry me and you agreed," he told her, picking up her left hand to show her the ring he gave her. "See?"

Kagome took her hand from him, looking at the ring and then back at Inuyasha. "Why would you ask me to marry you? We're not even friends."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in shock, shaking his head and grabbing her hand back. "No, Kagome, we were dating and now we're engaged." He explained to her, looking in to her eyes. "I love you."

"We're not dating or getting married." She told him, taking her hand back. "I love Bankotsu, my boyfriend?" She said as if he didn't remember.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it, almost couldn't bear to hear those words come out of her mouth. He knew she had memory loss but to think of her loving someone else but him really hurt him, his heart ached. He could feel his heartstrings being pulled at piece-by-piece to the point where there would be nothing left without her. He was worried, worried on how long this would last and wondered if she would ever remember him and love him again.


End file.
